Brothers
by abbywesten
Summary: While on an undercover assignment, Tony and Tim are pulled in far deeper than they had planned and will have to rely on each other for their very survival. Tony/Tim friendship, no slash. A sort-of sequel to my story Vanished, but not really.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be a Tony/Tim friendship story, no slash. It's a work in progress and I'm dreadfully busy these days, so I'll probably be slower than usual in getting chapters posted. But I knew if I didn't post something, I would never make the time to work on it. It apparently takes y'alls wonderful support to motivate me! This chapter is very short - a teaser, if you will - but they'll be much longer from here on out. Promise. -abby

**********

DiNozzo awakened with a start. _Crap, I must have dozed off. Stupid._ He'd been trying to avoid falling asleep, but once Tim passed out Tony had been unable to fight his own fatigue any longer.

_What time is it? _Blearily the senior field agent rubbed his eyes before managing to focus on his watch. He was distressed to see that it was nearing 0700. _Any minute now._ Suddenly Tony's stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him that it had been nearly a day since he had last eaten.

He groaned, back protesting as he struggled to sit up. The cot was narrow and hard, and far too short for his lanky frame. Even though he'd only slept for an hour, his body had stiffened from the awkward position. Gingerly he rose to his feet and carefully stretched, hoping to loosen the knots that had formed between his shoulder blades. Finally the aching in his muscles abated somewhat and he crossed the tiny room to wake McGee.

The junior agent looked almost as uncomfortable as Tony felt. He was draped unceremoniously on his cot, feet dangling off the end, one arm curled beneath his head as a pillow. He snored softly.

"Tim," DiNozzo hissed through clenched teeth, gently shaking his partner by the shoulder. "Come on, Probie. Time to wake up."

Tim sleepily batted Tony's hands away. "Leave me alone. Go 'way," he mumbled groggily.

Tony rolled his eyes and kept trying to rouse the younger man. His adrenaline spiked at the sound of approaching footsteps, and he raised his voice. "Tim!"

_They're back._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I appreciate y'alls patience with me! There is a very tiny spoiler for "Missing" in this chapter. I hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what you think! -abby

**********

_****Twelve hours earlier** - **1900 hours, Friday****  
_

McGee leaned against the bar, trying to blend in and act like he belonged. He watched as DiNozzo effortlessly flirted with their mark.

Tony and Tim were undercover, trying to get information on a woman named Sarah. She was a person of interest in the case of missing Lance Corporal Joseph Haagensen. A week of investigating had turned up little useful information.

All they knew was that Haagensen had recently become distant, suddenly refusing to hang out with his Marine buddies. Instead he was spending all his free time at a downtown bar with his new girlfriend Sarah. Careful questioning had established that none of his unit had actually met the mysterious young woman, although a few of them had seen her from a distance.

Gibbs had grudgingly allowed his agents to work the bar as patrons, armed only with a vague description of Sarah. "Two days," he had admonished. "If you haven't found anything in two days, I want you back at the Navy Yard."

Their boss needn't have worried. Sarah had zeroed in on Tony within five minutes of their arrival. They hadn't even had to use the cover story that Abby had cooked up, that they were civilian accountants for the Navy in town for a few weeks on business. _Tony just flashed that grin,_ McGee thought enviously, _and she was falling all over herself._

"So, you come here much?" Tony asked coyly, expertly plying Sarah for information even as he flirted.

Sarah replied, "Almost every day. But I've never seen you here before."

"We're in town on business," Tony gestured at Tim with a grin. "Looking for someone to show us around."

"Oh, I think I know just the person," Sarah purred. Tim fought to avoid rolling his eyes as she continued to fawn over Tony, pressing her tall, slender body against the senior field agent. "I'm free tonight."

"What about my buddy here? Know anyone who might be interested in a computer geek?" Tony grinned wickedly at his partner.

"That's very funny," Tim smiled graciously, managing to hide his irritation with Tony as he introduced himself to Sarah. "I'm Tim. Tim McIntyre," he said casually, trying the cover ID on for size. _Not bad,_ he thought, smirking inwardly. _This undercover stuff's not so hard._

Sarah smiled. "Hi, Tim. Nice to meet you. As a matter of fact, I do know someone you may be interested in." She called over her shoulder at the bartender. "Hey, Lacey, come here a sec. And bring us all a round of the house special while you're at it." Turning back to Tim and Tony, the attractive young woman smiled mischievously. "Lacey is a student at Georgetown, majoring in Information Systems. If you're into computers, I think the two of you will have a lot to talk about."

Tony watched, his eyes lighting up with amusement at the look on Tim's face. The younger man was clearly annoyed but before Tony had a chance to continue hassling his partner, Lacey appeared with a tray of drinks.

"Hello, boys," she smiled widely, setting a glass in front of each agent, and a third in front of Sarah. "Who do we have here?"

Sarah introduced her new friends as Tony cautiously eyed his drink, a frozen orange-colored beverage in a tall glass. _ I know we're undercover and it'll look kind of strange if we both refuse the drinks we've been offered, but I don't want anything I didn't see prepared._ It was a lesson Tony had learned the hard way years before. The dark sewer where he and Atlas had been held captive flashed through his mind as he surreptitiously avoided picking up the glass.

Lacey slid into the barstool next to Tim. "It's great to see new faces around here. We love to meet new people." She turned to Tony and immediately noticed that he hadn't touched the drink. Lacey frowned slightly. "What's the matter, you don't like it?"

"It's good, Tony. Peachy, kind of like a Fuzzy Navel. Have some." Tim tipped his glass at his partner before taking a second swig. _ Shit, Probie, you better hope they didn't slip anything into that drink._ Tony vowed to have a talk with the younger agent after this mission was over. _Now he's boxed me into a corner. If I don't at least take a sip, Sarah and Lacey are going to get suspicious._

Tony feigned a grin as he reached for his drink. "I'm just more of a beer man, that's all." He took a tiny, careful sip, and immediately regretted it as he felt the familiar rush of a strong sedative taking effect. Feeling woozy, he looked across the table to see that Tim had already succumbed to unconsciousness.

_Gibbs is gonna be so pissed,_ was all Tony could think as he began to slip into oblivion. The last thing he saw was Sarah's face looming before his, a pleased smile forming on her perfect lips.

**_**2330 hours, Friday**_**

Tony slowly opened his eyes, fully aware of the pounding misery in his skull as they adjusted to the light. _Did I get hit? Concussion? No, wait...drugs_, he remembered groggily. _Sarah had us drugged. Where am I? Probie?_ He sat up and carefully looked around, relieved to discover that he was not alone. Tim lay unconscious on the other side of the room.

Each man had been placed on a narrow cot, and besides the cots, a tiny pedestal sink and a toilet in one corner, there was little else in the windowless cell. The ceiling was high and unfinished, with rafters crisscrossing above their heads. The walls and floor consisted of old, worn wooden planks, and even though their room was small, Tony could tell that they were being held in a much larger structure. _It feels massive,_ he thought with a shiver,_ and drafty._

Tim groaned softly as he began to stir. Suddenly he sat bolt upright and cried out at the subsequent surge of pain in his head. "Ow. What happened?"

"We were drugged, McGenius, because you just _had_ to take a drink," Tony said flatly. His words held none of their usual teasing tone, and Tim frowned.

"What? I don't remember that..." he paused, trying to recall. "Oh. The peach drinks?"

"Yeah, the peach drinks. Whatever was in them must have been really strong, because I barely took a sip," Tony replied with a heavy sigh. He pressed his hands into the sides of his throbbing head. "Ugh. One lousy sip, and it feels like the morning after spring break."

Tim was about to agree when the wooden door slammed open. Three robed men entered, with Sarah in tow.

"Hello, boys," she said with a smile. "I would like for you to meet my brothers. And by this time tomorrow, they will be your brothers as well."

Tony did not like the sound of that. "Excuse me?"

The tallest of the three men held up a hand and Sarah immediately took a step backwards, lowering her gaze in submission. "What Sister Sarah means is that you have been chosen for a great honor. You both have been selected to become members of our sacred society."

_Oh, this is bad. This is really bad, _Tim thought, his insides clenched with fear. A glance at Tony made it clear that the senior field agent was thinking the exact same thing.

Tony was cut off as he opened his mouth to respond. "I know," the tall man said. A creepy, hollow smile was plastered on his pale face. "You don't understand. Yet. But soon you will see. We will show you what an honor, what a privilege, it is to join us."

He turned to leave, and the other two men followed. Sarah lingered behind just long enough to say, "Tonight is for rest, fasting and quiet contemplation. Tomorrow morning, we will return to begin your trials. Sleep well. I will see you at 7 a.m." She smiled - the same vacant, disconcerting smile as her tall cohort - before leaving the room.

As the door was bolted from the outside, Tony couldn't think of anything to say. Neither could Tim, and the two of them sat in worried silence, contemplating the possible nature of the upcoming "trials".

After a few minutes, Tony finally found his voice. "Don't worry, Probie. Gibbs will find us."

"You always say that, Tony," the younger man snapped anxiously. "We don't even know where we are." Tim patted his pockets to confirm what he already knew. "And our phones are gone - of course - so Abby can't track us."

"He'll find us, Probie." The senior field agent persisted. "He always does, doesn't he?"

Tim sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. "Yeah, he does. I just really hope it's before 0700 tomorrow."

"Me too, Probie. Me too." Tony admitted.

_****0100 hours, Saturday****_

Gibbs was out of patience, but Abby and Ziva knew that his anger was not directed at them.

"So what you're telling me, Abby, is that we've completely lost contact with DiNozzo and McGee!" The silver-haired man barked gruffly.

The forensic scientist bit her lip worriedly as she replied, "It looks that way. I've tracked the GPS chips in their phones, but the phones have been switched off - or destroyed - since around 1915 last night. I've been monitoring continuously ever since they first missed a check-in, but neither phone has come back on. Not even for a few seconds." Concern was apparent on Abby's fair-skinned face.

Ziva spoke up. She, too, had lost patience with the situation and her worry was growing with each moment. "Something is very wrong, Gibbs. It is not like Tony to go so long without checking in." She checked her watch.

"Do ya think?" Gibbs snapped, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Tony should have called at 2130, and now it seems that we _actually_ lost contact two hours prior to that." He scrubbed his hands through already disheveled hair. "Are we anywhere with the background check on that Sarah woman?"

Abby shook her head. "Without a last name there's not much I've been able to do, Gibbs. I've been comparing her description to local BOLOs and outstanding warrants, but beyond that...I was waiting on Tony to call once they found her..." She trailed off, hating the feeling of helplessness. Tony and Tim were two of her best friends in the world.

"Let me go to that bar, Gibbs. I will find out Sarah's last name." The fury in Ziva's dark eyes left little doubt as to her planned methods of questioning. "We must do _something_."

Gibbs hesitated for the briefest of moments, weighing the option of blowing the undercover op against the very real possibility that his agents were in danger. It did not take long for him to reach a decision, and it was his gut speaking when he said, "Go, Ziva. To the bar. Find us something on this Sarah. I'm going to go to the hotel where they were supposed to stay. Call me in an hour."

The dark-haired ex-Mossad officer nodded sharply.

"And Ziva," he continued as she bolted for the door, "watch your six."

Another nod, and Ziva disappeared into the hallway.

Abby spoke up as Gibbs followed the Israeli out of the lab. "Be careful, Gibbs. And bring them home."

"You know we will, Abbs," he assured her firmly. He stopped just long enough to give the young woman a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't worry."

"You know I do, Gibbs," she said to no one in particular as he briskly strode away. "Always."


	3. Chapter 3

_****0130 hours, Saturday****_

"Maybe we can escape," Tim suggested, watching from his cot as Tony prowled the small space.

Tony paused in his pacing and locked the younger man in a stare of disbelief. "Gee, Probie, now why didn't I think of that?" He made a big show of looking around before continuing sarcastically, "Oh, wait, I _did_ think of that, but it turns out that we're kind of _locked in_."

Tim rolled his eyes. "I know that, Tony. I saw you inspect every inch of this place. But they're coming back for us at 0700, right? Maybe we can get away then."

"How? I don't have my gun, do you?" Tony continued staring at his partner, who was beginning to get a little unnerved.

"No, but what about that knife you always keep in your belt? Do you still have it?" Tim faltered slightly under Tony's unrelenting stare.

Tony's glare hardened. "Sure thing, Probie. I'll just use that tiny little knife against that big tall guy that was here last night, plus however many other people they send. Even though you're unarmed and hand-to-hand combat has never really been your strong suit, that's no problem. I'm sure I can take them all out before somebody tries to stop me."

"Okay, I get it." Tim sighed. "You're mad at me. I'm sorry, all right? I wasn't thinking."

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness," Tony said instantly, sounding eerily like Gibbs. "But yeah, I'm mad at you. And you're right, you weren't thinking. Jesus, Probie. It didn't even_ occur_ to you that they may have drugged those drinks?"

"I just…I don't know. It was stupid, okay? What else do you want me to say?" Tim rubbed his hands down his face. When he looked up, it was directly into Tony's green gaze. The senior field agent had moved silently across the room and was bending forward, looking solemnly into McGee's eyes.

"I want you to say that you'll _think_ next time, Tim. If you had been alone, there's no telling what they would have done to you by now. Think about poor Lance Corporal Haagensen. We still haven't figured out what happened to him." He straightened up and grinned. His voice changed, regaining its usual cheerfulness as he continued. "At least I'm here to watch your six. It'll be all right, McProbius. We'll get out of this." _Somehow. But I'd feel a lot better if Gibbs was here_, Tony admitted inwardly. _Or if I had any clue where we are._

_****0200 hours, Saturday****_

Gibbs answered his cell on the first ring. "Yeah, Gibbs. What do you have, Ziva?"

She did not bother with a greeting. "It is not good, Gibbs. It took some...convincing, but finally some of the patrons admitted to knowing Sarah. It appears that she is deeply involved with a local religious group…the men I spoke with seemed almost frightened of her."

_Dammit. I should never have agreed to let them go undercover. We should have just questioned the bar patrons more forcefully in the first place_, Gibbs thought furiously. _What the hell was I thinking?_ "Did any of them see DiNozzo and McGee?" As usual, he had little patience for the back story.

Ziva sighed. "Yes. They were both seen talking with Sarah - and the bartender, Lacey Holt - around 1900 last night, then disappeared shortly thereafter. No one saw where they went."

Gibbs rubbed a hand down his face. Unsurprisingly, his agents had never made it to the hotel. "Did you get a last name on Sarah?"

"Yes. Her last name is Halleman." Ziva headed for her car, anticipating Gibbs' next order.

Sure enough, he barked loudly, "Meet me back at Abby's lab. Maybe with a last name, we'll get a solid lead."

"I will be there in fifteen minutes," Ziva replied simply before snapping her phone closed. She started the ignition and tore into the night.

_****0700, Saturday - present day****_

_We are in such deep shit,_ Tony thought miserably as he continued his efforts to wake his partner.

McGee stirred and finally awakened. "What? Tony? What is it?"

"It's 0700. We fell asleep, and they'll be here any minute. Put your game face on, Tim." A flash of uncharacteristic anxiety was visible in Tony's eyes, but he quickly covered it.

The junior agent frowned at the use of his first name. It always unnerved him when Tony actually called him that, and he knew it meant that his friend was every bit as worried about their current situation as McGee himself. It wasn't a comforting thought.

Sure enough, within moments the door was unbolted. It opened to reveal Sarah, again wearing the long heavy robes from the night before. She was accompanied by three men that Tony and Tim did not recognize.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well?" Sarah asked, and without waiting for an answer she turned away, gesturing for the agents to follow.

Tony and Tim reluctantly obeyed, following her out of the tiny room and into what appeared to be the hay loft of an old barn. It turned out that Tony had been correct about the size of the building. It was huge, and had seemingly been restructured to meet the needs of this society. _Or is it a religious group? Or a cult? A club? Who the hell knows, _Tony thought. He took careful mental notes, trying to remember the number of steps from their room to the stairs, and the dimensions of the surrounding area. Unfortunately, most of the barn was dimly lit and he couldn't make out much beyond their immediate path.

Sarah led her captives down a rickety staircase. The three robed strangers continued to follow silently as the group walked out of the barn and into a pasture.

"What now?" Tim hissed under his breath. He knew that Tony had ears like a bat and would hear.

Tony surreptitiously gestured with his left hand, a quick movement that his friend understood to mean _follow my lead_.

Tim took a deep breath to steady his frayed nerves. _I trust him – and Gibbs - to get us out of this somehow, but I know he's just as freaked as I am…stop it, Timothy. That isn't helping,_ the junior agent admonished himself. _Just stay calm._

The agents were led across the field until they reached a huge oak tree. It was the only tree in the entire pasture, but its enormity produced a decent amount of shade regardless. Tony tried very hard to ignore the fact that something resembling blood stained a large portion of the tree's trunk, as well as the ground below. _It's still kind of dark out here. It's gotta be a trick of the light,_ he thought hopefully, although he knew it wasn't.

Suddenly the tall man from the night before appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He was also dressed in dark hooded robes, and was flanked by several other people wearing similar garments.

"Greetings," the tall man intoned. "I do not believe we were ever formally introduced. I am Peter, High Sovereign and Elder. It is my great joy to welcome you today, Anthony DiMarco and Timothy McIntyre…"

Tony tuned out briefly, relieved that their cover hadn't been blown. _I'm not sure what difference it makes at this point, but if these people are responsible for whatever happened to Haagensen it's probably better that they don't know who we really are._

He started listening again just in time to catch "-and by spilling your blood, you will merge with our souls."

The horrified look on Tim's face told Tony everything he needed to know. _We are so screwed._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the lengthy delay! I've been very busy, plus I couldn't get this chapter quite right. I think I'm happy with it now and I hope y'all enjoy what I finally settled on. –abby

**********

Peter pulled a large knife out of his robe. Tony recognized it as a ceremonial knife, similar to one he'd seen years before on case in Baltimore. _A case that involved the occult,_ he thought miserably. _You've really done it now, DiNozzo. If you survive this, Gibbs is gonna have your ass_.

"Give me your hands, brothers."

The senior field agent didn't move, except to worriedly exchange a glance with his partner.

Sarah noticed the silent conversation, and said simply, "It is necessary. A required rite of passage into our society. By spilling your blood, you will gain the acceptance of our culture and its followers."

_That's enough_, Tony thought. He drew himself up to his full height and looked Sarah square in the eye as he said loudly, "You know, I don't ever recall saying that I want to be a member of your _**society**_."

Tim cringed at DiNozzo's use of air quotes around the word "society". _What the hell are you doing, Tony? Didn't you see the size of that knife?_

In a rare display of emotion, Sarah gasped in shock and covered her mouth with both hands. Peter's eyes narrowed as the robed men standing behind him took a step forward. "You dare to mock us? To challenge who we are and everything we represent?" Peter stepped menacingly into Tony's personal space as he spoke.

Tony laughed derisively. "Everything you represent? We don't even know what that is! You drugged us, brought us here against our will, and now you're saying you're going to cut us open so we can merge with your souls or some shit like that? What the hell is wrong with you people?"

When DiNozzo took his own step forward in a counter move to Peter's, Tim suddenly understood his partner's intentions. _He's distracting them so I can get a head start._

Sure enough, Tony lunged for Peter's knife at the exact second of Tim's realization. "Run, Tim!" The senior field agent screamed so loudly that his throat was instantly raw. He continued struggling with Peter as the other men joined the fray. "Run!"

Tim took off at top speed, but unfortunately it just wasn't fast enough. He was waylaid by a robed assailant before he even made it fifteen yards. McGee grunted as he hit the ground hard, taken down by a man the size of a linebacker. Helplessly pinned, he looked over to see what was happening with Tony. The senior field agent was still putting up a spectacular fight against Peter and his "brothers".

"Let go of me!" Peter shouted in vain. DiNozzo had a death grip on the taller man's wrist with one hand and was using his other arm to try and fend off the rest of his attackers.

"You let go of the knife!" Tony shouted in return, refusing to back down even though he was clearly outnumbered and outmatched. _I wish I could get to mine,_ he thought desperately about the blade concealed in his belt. Unfortunately, it was taking everything he had just to keep his assailants at bay.

Sarah had been standing off to one side, quietly watching the melee, when apparently she decided to end it. Tim watched as she selected a large rock from the ground.

"Tony! Look out!" McGee screamed in warning as Sarah swung her weapon. The junior agent sagged in relief as Tony looked up just in time. He ducked and managed to turn what could have been a fatal hit into a glancing blow. However, it dazed him just long enough for the group of robed men to grab his arms and get him under control.

Once Tony was restrained, Tim's captor dragged the younger man back to his friend's side. "Tony? You okay?" McGee whispered worriedly as he tried to visually assess the senior field agent's condition. Blood trickled from a small gash behind Tony's right ear.

To Tim's great relief, DiNozzo nodded and seemed perfectly coherent as he whispered in response, "Yeah, Probie. I'm all right."

Clearly satisfied that both men were adequately subdued, Sarah leaned in close to DiNozzo as she spoke. "That was very unwise," she said evenly. The vacant stare that Sarah had locked on Tony was chilling, and he shivered inwardly as she continued, "You cannot deny your destiny, Anthony. This is the path that has been chosen for you, and for Timothy. You will join us." Her stare hardened, and her tone changed as she finished, "Or you will die."

Peter had been hunched over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily from his encounter with Tony. Finally recovered, he rose to his feet and approached the two NCIS agents with a glare. "Give me your hands," he ordered firmly.

_Not like we have a choice,_ Tony thought angrily, struggling to free himself as his right hand was forced open in front of his body. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw the same thing happening with McGee.

Without further ado, Peter retrieved his knife from where it had fallen and sliced deeply through the palm of Tony's hand. The senior field agent barely had time to register the pain before Peter had turned and cut a similar slash across McGee's palm.

Instinctively, Tony curled his hand into a fist in an attempt to lessen the burning sensation. Blood welled out between his fingers and began running down his arm. Tony hissed in pain as Sarah grabbed his fingers and forced them flat. "It is time, Tony. Do not fight." She took his open hand and pressed it into McGee's palm. "Your souls combine," she intoned. "Together as one. First your blood. Then the blood of all your brothers before you."

McGee stared at their hands, wide-eyed and bewildered, watching blood drip down their wrists and onto the grass. _What just happened?_

Helpless to do anything else, DiNozzo did the same. _Huh,_ he thought, oddly fascinated by the sight of his blood mingling with McGee's. _Guess Probie and I are blood brothers now. Didn't see that coming._

Suddenly, Sarah and her "brothers" began chanting in a language that Tony did not recognize. The sound was quiet at first, then grew louder and louder. As she chanted, Sarah firmly pressed the agents' hands together, but Tony noticed that the man pinning his other arm was beginning to loosen his hold.

Soon Sarah's grip began to weaken as well, and it was only a moment before her hands fell away completely. As he pulled his bloody palm from McGee's, DiNozzo exchanged a glance with the younger man. Sarah's eyes were closed, and she seemed lost in a daze. As Tony and Tim looked around, they realized that all of the men appeared to be in a similar situation.

"Now or never," Tony mouthed silently. Tim nodded his agreement. Almost in unison, the two agents took a deep breath. As the chanting continued to escalate in volume, they slowly and cautiously pulled out of the grips that held them.

No one noticed. Every robed individual, even Peter, seemed to be in a sort of trance. Most had their eyes closed. "Go," Tony mouthed, pointing at a small grove of trees at a distant edge of the pasture. Quietly he and Tim slipped away from their captors, still unnoticed in the growing cacophony.

Holding their wounded hands tightly against their bodies to try and slow the blood loss, Tony and Tim took off at a dead run. They headed for the trees, which were at least a half-mile away. Unfortunately, they had already lost a significant amount of blood from the deep gashes Peter had inflicted. That - coupled with the fact that they hadn't had food or water in almost a day - slowed their progress considerably. The two agents stumbled along desperately, looking over their shoulders as they ran.

"They haven't…seen us…yet," Tim panted miserably. "Maybe we can…make it."

Tony didn't bother answering. He was trying too hard to quell the nausea that was worsened by the pounding in his head and burning in his palm. _Make it? To where?_ He wondered idly as he ran. _We don't have any idea where we are. We could be miles from civilization. Come on, Boss. We've been out of touch for a while. Surely you have a lead by now._

DiNozzo was very surprised that they made it to the tree line without being discovered. _No way that luck will hold,_ he mused. _They'll realize we're missing any second._ He continued huffing and puffing alongside McGee as they tried to widen the distance between themselves and their captors.

"How far…do you think…until we find a road?" McGee asked breathlessly as they ran between the trees, tripping over roots and dodging thick underbrush.

"Hopefully soon, I-" Tony's response was cut short as his feet suddenly slipped out from under him. He reacted immediately, groping for a handhold, gasping as he found the ragged edge of a branch with his injured hand. Unable to slow his descent he continued to fall, finally landing with a grunt on the ground several feet below.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter contains references to one of my earlier stories - Vanished - but you don't really need to read that one to follow the plot here. Also, all standard disclaimers apply, I don't own NCIS, I'm not a doctor, lawyer, or any sort of expert, blah blah blah. I hope you enjoy this chapter. -abby

**********

"Owww." DiNozzo groaned as he struggled to sit up. _What the hell just happened? Where am I? _

McGee's worried face appeared, some ten feet above his partner's head. "Tony? Are you okay?"

Tony glanced up and nodded. "I think so." He looked around, trying to get a handle on the situation. He had fallen into a large pit, obviously man-made. It was roughly fifteen feet square and about ten feet deep at the shallowest point. There was a body lying nearby, wearing the insignia of a Lance Corporal in the United States Marine Corps.

"I think I found Haagensen." Tony wrinkled his nose. "Ugh. Or at least what's left of him. Ducky'll need dental records for this one." The body had clearly been left to the elements for a while, and had been horribly ravaged by insects and animals. There wasn't much remaining.

As Tony continued to survey his surroundings, he noticed what appeared to be several other sets of human remains. "This must be their dumping ground. There are at least a few other bodies. I have a bad feeling about this, Probie."

"Tell me about it." Tim squinted down into the pit. "I can't really see you that well, it's kind of dark. Do you think you can climb out?"

"Yeah." Tony attempted to stand, but his right ankle gave out as soon as he put weight on it. "Shit! Shit shit shit," he cursed vehemently as he collapsed, biting his lip to keep from yelling in agony.

"What happened?" McGee's voice was a strained whisper. When DiNozzo didn't answer immediately, the younger man's tone became louder and more desperate. "Tony!"

Tony took a deep breath, trying to block out the blinding pain that radiated up his leg. "Yeah, Probie. I'm here. I just…yeah, I don't think I can climb. My ankle. Must've landed wrong when I fell."

Tim frowned. "Is it broken?"

"I don't know, maybe." Tony closed his eyes momentarily, groaning softly as he gently probed the injury with bloodstained fingers. "But-"

He was cut off as a wide-eyed Tim frantically hissed, "Shhhh!" His face abruptly disappeared from the ledge.

Tony froze. He waited nervously, alone in the semi-darkness except for the long-dead occupants of the mass grave. He sat in the eerie silence for what seemed like an eternity, straining to listen over the noise of his own heart pounding in his chest.

_They're here,_ the senior field agent thought. _God, they must have found us. Run, Probie_, he silently urged. _Don't worry about me, just go. Hurry!_

DiNozzo was startled when his partner unexpectedly appeared by his side, landing on the dirt with a quiet thud. He narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "What do you think you're doing?" Tony managed to sound accusatory, even while keeping his voice low.

"Shh," was Tim's only response. He knelt and hooked his arms under Tony's, then dragged the puzzled senior field agent to a corner of the pit. He found a large, leafy tree branch lying nearby and grabbed it. Crouching close beside DiNozzo, McGee used the branch as camouflage, covering their heads so they were difficult to see.

Almost as soon as the junior agent got settled, the two men could hear voices. _They must be right above us_, Tony thought warily. He could feel Tim tense as they recognized one of the voices as Peter's.

"They have to be here somewhere," the tall elder said, frustration evident in his tone. "They could not have gone too far."

Another man spoke, replying obediently, "Yes, Brother. Do not worry, we will find them. They will not escape."

Tony held his breath as he listened. There was the sound of branches breaking as another person approached. A new voice joined the conversation, speaking more quietly than the others. Tony strained to hear, "Lacey just arrived from downtown. She says there was a woman at the bar last night, asking about Timothy and Anthony." The man paused. "It seems that our new brothers are some sort of law enforcement."

The two agents exchanged a glance in their cramped, dark quarters, crammed as they were under the branch. "Ziva," they mouthed in unison.

Peter's voice shook with barely concealed rage. "Law enforcement? Then they must know about Joseph. Where is Sarah?"

"Back at the compound with Lacey," the new arrival replied.

"Keep searching for these…impostors," Peter said with obvious disdain. "I must go have a talk with our sisters."

There was the sound of retreating footsteps. Tony and Tim froze as they heard one of the remaining two men step closer, almost directly over their hiding spot. They hardly dared to breathe as the unseen man said, "Joseph's body is still down there. They can't have too much evidence against us. Come on, Brother. You heard Peter. Let's go find them."

DiNozzo and McGee nearly collapsed in relief as subsiding voices and crunching undergrowth indicated that the men were leaving.

A few minutes passed before either agent dared to speak. Finally Tony whispered softly, "Good thinking, Probie. But now we're both stuck down here."

Tim shrugged. "We'll figure something out, but let me take a look at your ankle first." The junior agent wasn't surprised when his friend protested.

"It's fine. Let's just worry about getting out of here. At least now we know that Gibbs and Ziva are looking for us." Tony shifted uncomfortably on the hard ground. "How's your hand?"

"Nice try, DiNozzo," McGee said with a tolerant smile. "My hand's about the same as yours. Needs a few stitches, but I'll live. Speaking of such things, we should probably try to keep them as clean as possible." He tore a few strips of fabric from the hem of his shirt as Tony watched, then expertly wrapped one around his own hand, using his teeth to finish tying it off. "There. Now you."

Reluctantly the older man held out his filthy, bloody right hand and sat quietly as his partner wiped away some of the grime before carefully bandaging the wound. When he was done, Tim pointed at Tony's ankle. "Let me see. Please."

"Jesus. You're such a boy scout, McGoo." DiNozzo rolled his eyes, but grudgingly allowed McGee to remove his shoe and pull his sock out of the way. Tim let a low whistle escape as he got a good look at the dark, angry bruising around his friend's ankle.

"Wow, that's pretty spectacular. Can you move it at all?" He visually appraised the damage as DiNozzo gritted his teeth and managed to flex his foot marginally. Tim gently prodded the injured joint, and Tony responded with a loud hiss of pain. "I don't think it's broken, but you probably tore something. Let me try and wrap it, then we'll get the hell out of here, all right?"

Tim noted with concern that Tony's only reply was a slight nod. The senior field agent was white as a sheet, and was leaning his head back against the wall of the pit, eyes closed. _It must be really bad,_ McGee decided inwardly. _He hasn't said a word about the pain. _He sighed and began ripping more strips out of his shirt.

Tony lifted his head and said with a wan smile, "Hey, it could be worse. The last time we were being chased through the woods, it was cold and rainy, remember?"

McGee returned the smile as he worked. "Yeah, I remember. Sort of. I was foggy from the concussion, but I do remember being afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Gibbs found us just in time," Tony recalled, looking down at the long scar on his left arm. He traced its entire length - from wrist to elbow - with the bloodstained fingers of his wounded right hand, then rubbed the knife scar on his upper bicep. He sighed. "Guess I'm going to have scars on both arms now."

Tim finished wrapping Tony's ankle and replaced his sock, then sat back with a sigh. "At least you're not bleeding to death this time. Come on, I'll give you a boost, then you can help pull me out. Are you up for it?"

Tony nodded as he carefully eased his shoe back into place. His ankle was so badly swollen that he could not tie the laces. "Yeah, I can do that. I think." He allowed McGee to assist him to a standing position, then gingerly tested his fragile right foot as the younger man watched.

"Okay?" Tim asked worriedly.

DiNozzo grinned. "No worries. I'll make it." He pointed to the edge of the deep hole. "A little help?"

Tim nodded silently, then bent over and interlaced his fingers to provide a step. Tony cringed as he balanced on his painful right ankle and stepped into his partner's hands.

McGee boosted the older man as high as he could with a grunt of effort. "Oof. You're heavy, DiNozzo."

"Shut it, McCheeseburger. You're no lightweight yourself," Tony retorted good-naturedly as he stretched for the ledge, gasping as pain shot through his injured leg. With Tim's help, he managed to awkwardly maneuver himself out of the pit.

Once he felt secure, Tony reached over the side as far as he could. "Ready, Probie?"

McGee hesitated and glanced at the uniformed corpse. "What about Lance Corporal Haagensen's body?"

DiNozzo sighed. "Unless you're planning on dragging both of us through the forest, I'd say we'll come back for him later. Don't you think?" The senior field agent's quiet voice lacked the usual sarcastic bite but his point was clear.

_You're a moron, Timothy._ McGee rubbed the bridge of his nose as he mentally chastised himself. "Yeah. Sorry." He took a deep breath and started to climb. Free-climbing had never been his strong suit, but fortunately Tony had very long arms and was able to grab him by the wrists before he'd struggled even halfway up.

By the time both men were safely back at ground level they were completely spent. "I don't know about you, Probie," Tony said between gasping breaths, "but I could really go for a nice juicy steak right about now."

Tim nodded his agreement. "Definitely. I'm starving. And really thirsty." He looked around. "We should get moving, maybe we can find some water. We're probably dehydrated, it's been a long time since we had anything to drink." He struggled to his feet, then reached down to help his friend stand.

Once Tony was upright, he put an arm around Tim's shoulders. Limping heavily, Tony tried to carry as much of his own weight as he could. Unfortunately, it wasn't much and he had to rely on McGee's solid support as the two men moved slowly away from the mass grave.

_And hopefully far away from Peter and his followers,_ Tony thought absently, trying to keep his mind off the agony that flared with each step. _I don't like it. We got away too easily. _The uncomfortable sensation in the senior field agent's gut was beginning to outweigh the throbbing in his ankle. _It's not just hunger that I'm feeling. This isn't over. Not by a long shot._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: More references to my other story (Vanished) in this chapter, but as before, they're kind of vague and nothing plot-related. You don't need to read that story first. Usual disclaimers apply (I don't own anything, don't know anything, etc.) and please read and review! Even though I rarely respond personally I just love reviews, and I want to thank each and every one of you who takes the time to leave one. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy! -abby

**********

"Well?" Gibbs paced the forensics lab impatiently. "Anything?"

Abby bit her lip as she typed furiously. "I'm trying, Gibbs! I've tried everything I can think of, and there just isn't any information about Sarah Halleman or Lacey Holt. No bank accounts, no phone records, nothing! The names have got to be fake. Ziva brought Lacey's employment file back from the bar, so I'm running it for fingerprints." The scientist wrung her hands worriedly. "But so far, no results and I'm out of ideas!"

Ziva entered the lab just in time to hear Abby's frustrated declaration. "I am having a similar problem, Gibbs. There are no outstanding warrants for either woman, and the owner of the bar does not have Lacey's address on file."

"Why not?" Gibbs demanded. "Shouldn't that have been part of the paperwork he gave us?" _We're running out of time,_ he thought in frustration. _ They're in big trouble, I can feel it._ The lead agent again chastised himself for letting DiNozzo and McGee go undercover with so little intel. _What were you thinking? Those two always end up in some sort of mess, whether it's their fault or not.  
_

"I do not know, Gibbs. She somehow managed to avoid filling out that information when she began work last month. The bar owner was puzzled to discover it as well." Ziva rubbed her temples wearily. "We have nothing but loose ends."

"Dead ends," Abby corrected automatically, even as she returned to her frantic typing. "There has to be a way to find them, Gibbs! I refuse to believe-"

Abby halted her ramblings as a piece of equipment suddenly started beeping. "My baby! It matched a fingerprint off Lacey's employment application. Let's see, her real name is Lacey Miranda, not Lacey Holt. She has a juvie record but nothing recent." The Goth wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Gibbs. "It looks like she fell off the grid about three months ago, but here's her last known address."

Gibbs looked at the paper. "Arlington. Let's go, Ziva. Maybe some of Lacey's old neighbors know what happened to her."

Abby looked at the clock as the two agents took off for the parking garage. "Please let this be it," she whispered. The forensic scientist considered herself to be an optimist, but going on fourteen hours with no leads terrified Abby. She was beginning to think that she was never going to see Tony or Tim again.

----------

DiNozzo and McGee were making very slow progress. After thirty minutes they had covered less than an quarter of a mile. Unfortunately, Tony could hardly put any weight on his injured foot and despite Tim's assistance, hobbling through the wooded area with one good leg was beginning to take a toll.

"Stop," the senior field agent gasped. "Please, I've gotta stop."

Tim looked around nervously as he helped his partner sit on a fallen log. "I think we should keep moving. They could come back any second."

Tony carefully stretched his painful right leg out in front of his body, breathing heavily from the exertion of the last half-hour. "I know, Probie. But I need a break. Give me a minute." He hung his head forward, elbows resting on his knees, still panting. "I don't think I can make it. Go. Go find help and come back for me."

"We've had this discussion before, DiNozzo. You know Gibbs would have my ass for leaving you behind," Tim retorted. "You can make it, I'll help you."

Tony lifted his head and looked the younger man in the eyes. "I'm just slowing you down, Tim," he said stubbornly. "You can come back for me. I'll be right here, I promise." _Go, kid. Please._ Tony's right leg was agony, and his ankle shot fire up the length of his body with every step. _I really don't think I can go any further._

McGee regarded his friend solemnly, and for a moment DiNozzo really thought that he'd won. Finally Tim spoke up. "Not a chance. I'll carry your ass if I have to. I've done it before. I'm not leaving you behind, and that's final." He finished his assertion with as hard a stare as he could muster.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle. "Been working on the ol' Gibbs glare, I take it?"

Tim grinned in spite of himself. "Maybe. Did it work?"

The senior field agent shook his head wearily. "This is ridiculous. I'm really wiped, Probie. And I'm sure you are too. You'll be able to go a lot faster if you don't have to carry me." He paused before continuing resignedly, "But you're really not going to leave me here, are you?"

"Nope," Tim replied simply.

Tony sighed. "In that case, is there a branch or something I could use for balance? Maybe that will take some of the weight off you." Tony hated burdening the younger man. His own head was pounding and he felt sick from the lack of food and water. _ If Probie feels even half as bad as I do, it's gotta be killing him to haul me around. We need to find some water. Soon._

It didn't take long for McGee to find an acceptable branch, and within minutes Tony was back on his feet. With the makeshift crutch in one hand and his other arm around Tim's shoulders, the two agents resumed their laborious journey.

----------

"Lacey Miranda? Why yes, of course I remember her," the woman replied thoughtfully. "She was a sweet girl, never caused any trouble." She frowned. "Until that new friend of hers showed up. Some woman named Sarah, I think. Now, I didn't like _**her **_at all."

"It's very important that we locate them, Mrs. Jones," Gibbs prodded, his patience wearing thin with Lacey's former next-door neighbor. "Do you have any idea where Lacey went after she moved out? We haven't been able to find a forwarding address."

Mrs. Jones' face lit up. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do! The poor dear seemed a little unsure about leaving. She didn't give me a lot of details but did say that she was going to be living in some sort of isolated religious commune for a while."

The woman rummaged through a nearby desk, finally coming up with an address book. She paged through it for a moment. "Ah, here we are. It's located just about twenty minutes outside of Norfolk." Quickly Mrs. Jones wrote a rural address on a slip of paper and handed it to Gibbs.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Jones," Ziva smiled kindly as the elderly woman escorted her guests to the front door. "You have been a tremendous help."

"I do hope you find your friends," Ethel Jones said sincerely.

"We will, ma'am." Gibbs nodded appreciatively as he stormed down the hall toward the elevator, Ziva rushing to keep pace with his urgent stride.

----------

"How ya doing, Tony?" McGee already knew the answer. DiNozzo's remaining energy was clearly waning, and McGee was all but carrying his partner through the thick underbrush. Not that the junior agent felt all that great himself.

"Never better, Probie," Tony lied. "You?"

"Come on, let's take a break," Tim suggested. Without waiting for an answer, the younger man eased his friend gently to the ground, helping Tony to rest against a sturdy tree.

"I think…I need…to hit the gym," Tony puffed. _Oh my god. I don't think I've ever felt this awful. When I wasn't actually dying, that is_. His entire body screamed for mercy, utterly exhausted from their arduous hike through the trees. Unpleasantly reminded of their last forest-related nightmare, Tony groaned, "Ugh, I really hate the woods."

"You and me both," Tim agreed, moaning softly as he sat beside the senior field agent. Both men rested their heads against the tree trunk and closed their eyes. Unfortunately, they were so tired that they dozed off almost immediately.

Suddenly Tony startled awake. _What the hell? Oh shit, I didn't mean to fall asleep._ Slightly disoriented and unsure of what had awakened him, Tony was instantly on alert. He was struck by a disturbing sense of deja vu when a twig snapped nearby.

_Someone's coming._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I had a raging case of writer's block and got stuck, hence the very long delay. Sorry about that. I'm still not sure I'm thrilled with this chapter, but apparently this is what I get for writing a story without knowing the end! Standard disclaimers apply, yadda yadda, I do hope you enjoy. –abby

**********

"Probie!" Tony hissed between clenched teeth as he looked around wildly for the source of the sound. _They found us. We've gotta get out of here_. "Probie, wake up!"

An overall-clad figure appeared out of the trees, and at his appearance Tony relaxed slightly. _Okay, he's definitely not one of them_.

Tony opened his mouth to greet the new arrival, but never had the chance. His momentary relief ended abruptly when the large, heavily bearded man pointed a sawed-off shotgun in his face. _Oh shit._ "Tim!" Tony never took his eyes off the stranger as he shook Tim awake.

Tim awoke with a startled gasp. "What?" At first the junior agent was puzzled. The feeling of confusion was quickly replaced by abject horror when he found his partner staring down the barrel of a gun.

"What are you doing on my land?" The man continued to hold his shotgun leveled at Tony as he awaited an answer. The senior field agent was white as a sheet, and for once in his life seemed to be at a loss for words.

Bewildered, McGee glanced at Tony. "We didn't know..." Tim faltered. He tried to think of something - anything - to say, as he massaged his throbbing temples.

Upon seeing the blood-soaked dressings wrapped around McGee's right hand, the man's eyes narrowed. He shoved his gun menacingly in Tim's face. "Aw, hell. You're with _them_. Some of those damn _brothers_, or whatever it is you call yourselves. What have I told you crazies? You stay the hell off my property or I'll shoot you! Freakin' nut jobs!"

Tony finally found his voice. "Stop! Stop," he exclaimed. "We're not with them. They kidnapped us!"

"You really expect me to buy that?" The shotgun didn't even waver as the man snarled, "That sounds like a line of bull."

"You have to believe us! It's the truth!" Tim knew he sounded desperate but figured the situation called for it. "We've been running from them for hours. They're trying to kill us. Please!"

The man appeared to be considering, and the gun lowered fractionally. Unfortunately, the next words out of his mouth were "You have fifteen seconds to get out of my sight."

They didn't try arguing further. Tim quickly rose to his feet and reached a hand down to pull Tony up. The agents could feel the man's eyes tracking them as they miserably staggered away.

----------

"What is the plan, Gibbs?" Ziva's question was mostly rhetorical, but she felt the need to ask anyway. Her worry for Tony and Tim was beginning to overshadow everything else, even the fact that Gibbs was practically breaking the laws of physics with his driving speed.

Gibbs was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles began to turn white. He did not spare Ziva a glance as he said simply, "To find them."

Ziva got the point, and lapsed into silence for the rest of the harrowing trip.

----------

"Come on, Tony. You can make it," McGee panted as he half-carried, half-dragged his partner away from their resting spot - and hopefully far away from the territorial property owner and his sawed-off shotgun.

DiNozzo's only response was a soft grunt as he allowed Tim to carry the bulk of his weight. _I'm sorry, Probie. I'm trying to help._ Tony's feet refused to cooperate and his injured ankle screamed for mercy as they ran. The swollen joint sent a pulse of agony through his body with every beat of his heart.

They kept going, stumbling and groaning and tripping over tree roots until Tim's own exhaustion caught up with him and he could go no further. He abruptly fell to his knees, taking Tony down too. "Boss'll find us, right?" Tim puffed, gasping for air.

Sprawled awkwardly on the moss-covered ground, all Tony could do was nod. _I know you will, Boss, but I really hope it's sooner rather than later. We're running out of time._

----------

Gibbs brought the car to a screeching halt outside the barn. He gestured at Ziva, and within seconds they were prowling the perimeter of the massive structure, SIGs drawn. They hadn't gotten far when the search was halted by an icy voice.

"May I help you?" The inquiry came from a tall, stern-looking man with graying hair. He folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at the lead NCIS agent.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and responded just as frostily. "As a matter of fact, yeah. I have reason to suspect that two of my agents are being held here against their will. I don't suppose you'd know anything about that?" He pulled out his badge and held it up.

The man stiffened slightly at the sight of a federal ID. He covered his reaction well, but it did not go unnoticed by Gibbs or Ziva. "I don't know anything about NCIS agents. You must be mistaken."

Ziva smiled dangerously. "Is that so? I think that you are lying." Like Gibbs, her instincts said that they were running out of time.

"Who are you?" Gibbs demanded in a no-nonsense tone.

The man hesitated almost imperceptibly before replying, "My name is Peter. I am the leader of the organization that owns this property. We're a peaceful religious commune. That is all."

"That's it, huh? Then I guess you won't mind if we have a look around." Gibbs stared the taller man down, as if daring the elder to refuse.

Peter seemed unperturbed. He smiled. "Certainly not. We have nothing to hide," he gestured grandly at the barn and surrounding area.

Ziva exchanged a suspicious glance with her superior as they began searching the grounds under the elder's watchful gaze.

----------

Tim gasped for air. He could no longer deny how sick he felt. Always prone to nausea anyway, he was miserably hungry and thirstier than he'd ever been in his life. Kneeling on the ground, swaying back and forth, Tim suddenly realized that someone was calling his name.

"Probie. Tim! Tim, do you hear me?" Tony was growing increasingly concerned, both with their situation and with McGee's condition.

"Hmmm?" Tim slurred.

"Jesus, Tim. Don't quit on me now. Come on, we've gotta keep moving." Tony glanced over his shoulder.

"What?" Tim found that he was having a hard time focusing. Try as he might, he just couldn't seem to think straight anymore.

Tony rubbed his good hand down his face. "Okay. Timothy, listen to me. I know you're sick and hungry. And you're exhausted from helping me. I'm sorry. I know you want to rest, but we can't stop, okay? We have to keep going, to give Gibbs a chance to find us." He looked Tim in the eyes and was worried by the confusion, the unfocused glassiness he saw there. "Come on, Tim. I can't do this without you. I need your help."

"Can't," Tim managed weakly. "Sick." And as if to prove his point, Tim's eyes suddenly rolled back in his head and he collapsed in a heap.

"Oh shit. Probie!" Tony tried – unsuccessfully – to rouse the younger man. "Probie, don't do this to me!" _I can't leave him here. I won't leave him here._ Tony was again reminded of the last time they were in a similar situation. _He didn't leave me._

Unfortunately, Tony knew that with his injured ankle he simply could not carry McGee. _I can barely walk as it is, he was pretty much carrying me._ Tony sighed heavily. _There's nothing to do but wait and hope that Gibbs finds us in time. _He reached over to check Tim's pulse and was relieved to find that it was strong.

The senior field agent was every bit as sick and miserable as his partner. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and go to sleep himself, but knew that was a bad idea. _Have to stay awake,_ he thought, fully aware that he wouldn't be able to fight the encroaching fatigue for long. _ You have to. Fight it, Anthony. If they find us they'll kill us and throw us in that pit with the Lance Corporal. You have to stay awake. You have to protect Tim_. _Come on, Boss,_ he begged mentally. _Please hurry._

----------

After twenty minutes of fruitlessly combing the barn and surrounding property, Gibbs' anger was growing. _They're here, I just know it_. He could feel it in his bones, and the lack of physical evidence was pissing him off.

Ziva seemed to agree. Concerned frustration was evident on her exotic features as she hissed, "They must be here somewhere, Gibbs." She looked over her shoulder. Peter still watched them carefully, although he had been joined by a younger man. Ziva was studying the new arrival thoughtfully when Gibbs interrupted her musings.

"Over there," he said softly. "Those trees. If Tony and Tim got away, that's where they would have headed."

Ziva nodded. "How are we going to get to them without Peter following us?"

Gibbs looked at her meaningfully before raising his voice and addressing the elder. "Thank you for your time. We apologize for any inconvenience we caused, clearly there's nothing going on here. Bad intel, I guess."

If Peter was surprised, he did not show it as he replied smugly, "I told you there was nothing here. Have a nice day, officers."

The NCIS agent had a hard time suppressing a scowl as he motioned for Ziva to join him. "Let's go, Ziva."

Peter and his companion watched approvingly as their visitors got back in the car and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I had kind of stalled out in writing this story, and had to take a little time to re-evaluate where I was going with it. I feel like the last few chapters have kind of been pointless filler and I wasn't at all happy with the way the plot was progressing. But I think I'm back on track now and heading in the direction I had originally intended. I hope you like this chapter. -abby

**********

Gibbs did not bother to explain his plan to Ziva. He knew she understood his intentions.

They rode in silence away from the huge barn, watching as Peter and his companion grew smaller and smaller in the rear-view mirror. As soon as they were out of sight, Gibbs slammed down the accelerator and tore around a corner.

"You are thinking that we will approach those trees from a different angle so that Peter does not see," Ziva commented. It wasn't a question.

His lips pressed into a tight line, Gibbs nodded. "There," he suddenly pointed out the window and brought the car to a screeching halt. There was a faint path into the heavily wooded area. "This is as good a place as any." The silver-haired man carefully eased the sedan into a small clearing so that it wasn't immediately visible from the road. "Let's go."

Weapons at the ready, Gibbs and Ziva slipped into the trees to continue the search for their missing partners.

----------

Tony nodded off and his chin dropped to his chest, awakening him with a jolt. _Ah crap._ The senior field agent shook his head and renewed his efforts to stay alert. He strained to listen for signs that they'd been discovered but heard nothing. _Not even much in the way of wildlife sounds,_ Tony realized for the first time. _Weird_. The silence was eerie, and Tony found it disturbing. He tried to distract himself by checking on Tim.

The younger man stirred as Tony gently checked his pulse. "What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"You passed out," Tony reminded his friend. "How're you doing?"

Tim paused, taking stock of his situation. "Actually a little better, I think. I don't feel quite so exhausted, anyway. How long was I out?"

Tony glanced at his watch. "Maybe forty-five minutes? An hour? I'm actually not too sure, I kept going in and out myself." He stretched his long body and groaned. "I'd kill for a hot shower."

"Yeah," Tim agreed softly. "God, I'm so hungry." He struggled to sit up, and Tony helped him rest against the trunk of a large tree. "How does this stuff keep happening to us, Tony? It's always us, you know? This kind of crap never seems to happen to Gibbs. Ziva's never getting pulled into messes like this. Well, at least not as often as we do."

Tony shrugged. "I don't think it's you, Probie. I've always had a knack for getting into trouble and now I'm dragging you down with me, I guess." The senior field agent gently massaged his swollen ankle and winced. He'd had to remove his shoe to keep it from cutting off the circulation. His voice was laced with pain as he continued, "Sorry about all this, kid." Tony relaxed slightly against the trunk of the tree with a soft moan.

Tim looked at his partner solemnly. "You're kidding, right? You can't possibly think that any of this is your fault. I'm the one who was stupid enough to accept a drugged drink. So technically all of this is _my_ fault. And you pointed that out earlier, remember? Why are you suddenly trying to take the blame?"

Again, Tony shrugged. "I'm the senior field agent. I have more experience in undercover work. You didn't know enough to even consider it as a possibility. Your training falls on me. You're my responsibility and I failed."

Tim stiffened. "So because I'm just too dumb to know any better, I can't be held responsible for my own actions?" He snorted angrily. "Thanks for_ that_, DiNozzo. Good to know how you really feel."

_McGee, what the hell are you talking about? That isn't what I said. _Tony looked down at his bandaged right hand, flexing the fingers experimentally. He could feel the dried blood pulling against the wound and immediately stopped. He sighed. "Look, Tim. We're both tired, okay? I didn't mean it like that, it came out wrong."

Uncomfortable with the conversation's heading, Tony changed the subject. "Do you feel like you can get up? I guess we should get moving again." Overwhelmed at the idea of even attempting to stand, Tony continued, " Or maybe we should just stay here. I don't know. What do you think?"

McGee's eyes hardened as he replied, "Gee, DiNozzo, I don't know. I mean, I can't really be trusted to _think_, can I? That's your job as the _senior field agent_, isn't it? To think for the stupid probie?"

"What? Tim, I-" Tony was baffled by the sudden venom in his partner's tone. "That isn't what I meant at all! I'm sorry if it sounded that way. I just…" The older man trailed off, which seemed to infuriate McGee further.

"Just_ what_, DiNozzo?" McGee taunted. "Just thought that you could say whatever you were thinking, without worrying how it may make someone else feel? Oh wait, you do that all the time anyway. Why would now be any different? I'm just glad I finally know your true opinion of me."

Tony closed his eyes to gather himself. _Jesus, Probie, you're sure pissy when you're tired and hungry._ Tony refused to entertain the notion that it was anything more, that his partner was truly in bad shape and was becoming mentally altered. _No way, he's fine. I just struck a nerve somehow._

"Tim, listen to me. I'm _trying_ to say that I feel bad. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you and keep you out of this situation in the first place." He paused thoughtfully. "Look. Here's the thing. I'm an only child. I don't know what it feels like to have a younger brother, but I've always kind of thought of you that way. And that makes it my job to watch out for you."

McGee's tone softened as he replied, "It's a nice sentiment, Tony. Really. But I'm not your brother, I'm your partner. So it's just as much my job to look out for you, okay?"

"You're right," Tony agreed. He looked pensive for a moment, then broke into a wide grin as he held up his bandaged hand. "Although technically now we _are_ brothers."

Tim rolled his eyes. "You just had to go there, didn't you?" He couldn't help but chuckle. "You do have a point, though. I have to admit, I never thought I'd have a blood brother."

"Oh, come on Probie," Tony teased good-naturedly. "You were into all that scouting stuff. You mean to tell me that you didn't have Super-Secret Scouting Blood Brother Bonding Sessions around the campfire or something like that?"

McGee smiled tiredly. "It was scouts, not a cult, Tony." The junior agent's words reminded the two men of their current situation and the smiles dropped from their faces.

"Yeah," Tony replied. He leaned his head back against their tree and sighed heavily as he resumed his earlier line of thinking. "I really don't feel like going anywhere. I vote for just sitting here until Gibbs finds us." _Or Peter and his followers come and kill us. Whichever. _ Tony was so exhausted he was honestly almost past the point of caring.

"Sounds good to me," Tim agreed readily. He did feel a little better, but certainly not up to carrying DiNozzo any further. He noticed that the older man had taken off his shoe at some point, and Tony's ankle was alarmingly swollen. "Your ankle looks really bad, Tony," McGee observed with concern.

"Don't worry, McScout," DiNozzo replied with forced cheer. "It looks worse than it feels."

It was a lie, and they both knew it. But since there wasn't much to be done, McGee simply nodded. The two miserable agents lapsed into silence once more, staring into space as they rested wearily against the sturdy tree.

--------

Ziva moved swiftly through, expertly sidestepping branches and hopping over tree roots as she searched for any sign of her friends. She knew that Gibbs was doing the same, although she could not hear his progress. They had agreed to fan out and search as quickly as possible.

After ten minutes of nothing, Ziva carefully jogged down a small embankment. When she reached the bottom, she accidentally stepped on a thin branch and froze as it cracked beneath her foot. As Ziva stood motionless, trying to avoid calling further attention to herself, she could hear voices drifting through the trees.

--------

Tony lifted his head, then nudged Tim gently in the ribs. "Hey," he whispered. "Did you hear that?"

Tim looked around and nodded. "Yeah," he replied softly. "It sounds like talking."

A look of surprise crossed Tony's face as he continued to listen. "It sure does. But I was talking about those twigs snapping. I think someone's coming, but is trying to be quiet about it." He could hardly bring himself to hope. _Someone who doesn't want to give away their position. Someone like Boss or Ziva._

A glance at Tim revealed that he was wondering the same thing. "Do you think...?"

"God, I sure hope so, Probie," Tony whispered. He put a finger across his lips. Both men listened intently to the voices, trying to figure out where they were coming from. It was nearly impossible to determine their source in the dense woods so the two agents scrunched down at the base of their tree, hoping to keep out of sight.

The sounds of irritation and annoyance drifted through the trees. "This is ridiculous. They're probably long gone by now."

"I agree, Brother, but Peter gave an order." The response sounded less frustrated than resigned.

A snort. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Find the cops and slash their throats."

Tony and Tim looked at each other in horror as the other man replied, "And the sooner the better. Peter does not like the fact that their teammates were snooping around our barn. He wants to be sure there is nothing for them to find."

_Well, that answers that,_ Tony thought. His mind was a jumble, racing through all of the possible plans of action, trying to decide if they should risk staying put or try to keep running. _ Boss and Ziva are close, I just know it. We have to give them just a few more minutes to find us._ He looked up to find Tim staring at him expectantly.

"What do we do?" Tim mouthed silently. He looked every bit as freaked as Tony felt.

_Shit, shit, I don't know!_ Tony was beginning to panic and took a deep breath to center himself. He was about to answer when the decision was made for him.

"Hello, Brothers," said a new voice. An unfamiliar robed man stepped out of the trees and stood directly in front of DiNozzo and McGee.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Oh, y'all, I'm so sorry for the delay. This story has been killer for some reason - I've been majorly blocked. I wrote, trashed, and re-wrote this chapter at least four times and am still not sure I like it. Definitely the last time I write a story without knowing the end - I hate going so long between updates!! I really hope you're still reading, and that you enjoy the rest. We're nearing the end of this ride. Thank you as always for your kind reviews and most especially your patience. -abby_

Tony and Tim looked up warily. The man's face was mostly obscured by his hood, but an evil smirk was obvious in the shadows.

What happened next was almost too fast for the agents to register. The man pulled a huge knife from his robes and launched himself toward Tony. Somehow, Tim reacted just quickly enough to realize what was going on. Without hesitation he threw himself to the side, covering his partner and effectively taking the brunt of the vicious attack. Tony grunted in surprise as Tim's weight landed on him full-force and their attacker lunged in for the kill. In one swift motion the blade plunged deep into McGee's chest and came back out, leaving a rapidly spreading crimson stain in its wake. Tim gasped and looked down, eyes widening at the sight of blood before they rolled back in his head and he sagged on top of DiNozzo, unconscious.

"Probie!" The senior field agent's voice was strained with worry, but there was no time for him to assess McGee's condition. The man was gearing up for another attack and yelled, clearly enraged that his original target had emerged unscathed.

"Your turn!" he screamed, violently shoving McGee's unconscious form out of the way.

Tony spared one more glance at Tim, cringing at the amount of blood oozing from the chest wound. It took everything Tony had to fight the urge to help his friend. _Hang on, Tim. Just hang on._

DiNozzo's voice was low and dangerous as he looked Tim's assailant square in the eyes. "That's my partner" -_ my best friend, my brother _- "you just stabbed. Now I have to stab you, too." Fueled by adrenaline and rage, with a single fluid movement Tony pulled the small knife from his belt buckle and plunged it smoothly into the man's gut. Too shocked to cry out, the hooded stranger struggled and fought, striking out with his own weapon. It was simply through sheer force of will that Tony managed to keep a grip on his small knife, slick with blood as it had become. _Give it up, you bastard!_ The senior field agent watched dispassionately as the man eventually stopped thrashing and blinked, once, twice, before whimpering softly and collapsing. The large knife landed on the ground with a clink and Tony paused only long enough to kick it out of reach, noting soberly how it was covered to the hilt in his partner's blood.

"Probie! Tim!" Tony pressed firmly on the gaping wound in the younger man's chest. "Shit!" The senior field agent cursed vehemently at the amount of blood that seeped between his fingers. _Don't you die on me. Don't you dare._ "Come on, kid!" Tony pulled one hand away from Tim's chest just long enough to check for a pulse. He was relieved to feel that McGee's heart was still beating, if slowly.

As he did everything he could to stop the hemorrhaging, Tony tried not to focus on the fact that there wasn't much else he would be able to do for Tim. _Boss, Ziva, we could really use some help here. _As if on cue, at that instant Tony caught a flash of motion out of the corner of his eye. He felt a huge swell of relief when he recognized the slender figure. _Ziva, thank god. _The young Israeli was at his side at once, already calling for an ambulance.

Ziva's lips were set in a grim line as she distractedly thanked the dispatcher and tossed her phone aside. "There is too much blood," she murmured softly. "Hang on, McGee." Noticing how Tony's arms were trembling from fatigue, she gently eased him out of the way and took his place applying steady pressure to the wound. Tony sat back, unsure what to do with his blood-covered hands. Finally he settled on wrapping them around Tim's limp fingers.

At that point the senior field agent simply sat, holding McGee's hand, watching in silent horror as Ziva tried to save the life that was so clearly draining from their friend. _Come on_, Tony thought desperately. _Please don't do this to me. Don't die on my account._ Time lost all meaning as he willed McGee to survive. _ You saved my life._ He was so distracted that he hardly noticed when Gibbs appeared out of nowhere, when the previously quiet woods exploded in a flurry of activity. _Why did you do that for me?_ He sat in a daze, unable to tear his eyes away from the dark red stain that seemed to cover everything. _So much blood,_ Tony mused. _Why? I don't understand._ He looked on, detached and confused, as paramedics swooped in and took charge, gently prying Tim's hand from his own bloody grip. _Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? _Tony continued to watch in his fog, only vaguely aware as local LEOs appeared and began processing the scene. They checked the robed man for a pulse, to no avail. _I killed him. But I was too slow._ He saw the team of EMTs bundle McGee onto a stretcher and whisk him away, Ziva running alongside. _Hang on, Tim, please hang on. Please don't die._ Everything seemed surreal, as though it were happening in slow motion. Gradually DiNozzo became aware that someone was saying his name. Over and over again, he heard the familiar word, yet seemed powerless to acknowledge its source.

"Tony." Gibbs' voice was persistent but soft, a sharp contrast to his normal commanding tone. He could see that his agent was deep in shock. A second team of paramedics was ready to examine Tony, but Gibbs knew how badly his friend sometimes reacted to medical care. The EMTs stood by vigilantly, waiting as the silver-haired agent continued to try and bring the younger man back to awareness before they stepped in. "Tony, do you hear me?"

Slowly, finally, green eyes turned in his direction and seemed to focus. "Boss?" The single word was whispered, confused. Tony's face was pale, his complexion sallow. He had dark circles beneath both bloodshot eyes. One of his shoes was gone and Gibbs could see that the ankle was badly swollen. Tony's hands and forearms were stained with blood, and they continued to tremble slightly.

Gibbs nodded. "That's right. You're safe now. Do you understand?"

Warily Tony looked around, half-expecting to see more of the hooded men, unwilling to believe that the nightmare was over. "Probie?"

"Tim's alive, Tony. You saved him." Gibbs kept his voice quiet but firm.

Tony shook his head at that. "No. That should have been me...he saved _me_."

Gibbs sighed, unwilling to argue. He opted for changing the subject. "The paramedics want to have a look at you."

"I'm fine," came the predictable - if stubborn - response. Tony sounded much more lucid as he insisted, "I need to see Tim."

"We will," replied Gibbs firmly. He continued his visual examination, and suddenly realized that some of the blood on Tony's arm was fresh. "You're bleeding."

Confused, Tony followed his boss' gaze. "What?"

Gibbs pointed at DiNozzo's left forearm. "It looks like you were knifed." He gestured to the waiting paramedics. "Come on, let's get you patched up."

Tony continued to stare numbly at the injury. _When did that happen?_ He felt the adrenaline leaving his body and realized that he was shaking all over. _I'm so tired._

The two EMTs knelt beside Tony and began gently examining their patient, swiftly field dressing his wound and starting an IV. Gibbs stayed by his senior field agent's side until a uniformed LEO appeared.

"Agent Gibbs?" The man - whose name tag read Sergeant Benz - hesitated slightly.

Gibbs stood as quickly as his aching knees allowed, wincing as they popped. "I'll be right back," he assured DiNozzo, but a glance at his agent's face confirmed that the painkillers were already taking effect. Tony blinked sleepily as the EMTs gently eased him onto a stretcher. "Wait for me," Gibbs ordered the paramedics.

"We couldn't find Peter anywhere in the woods or in the barn compound," Benz quietly informed the lead NCIS agent. "We'll keep searching the area, of course, but I just thought you should know."

Gibbs frowned and nodded an acknowledgment before turning on his heel and returning to Tony's side. He had hoped this was over, but if Peter was at large then his agents were still in danger.

"Let's go," he said sharply, and followed alongside, SIG at the ready, as the paramedics carefully guided Tony's stretcher toward the remaining ambulance.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: A bit of fluffy exposition, because I'm a Gibbs/Tony father/son junkie and can't help myself...don't worry though, we're not quite done yet and will get back on track with Tim and Tony interaction in the next chapter. My writer's block seems to have passed (knock on wood) and I'm rolling now. Lots of references to my previous story Vanished...this story has unintentionally turned into a sequel of sorts. Sorry about that. If you haven't read Vanished you may want to take a few minutes to catch up. Go ahead, I'll wait. :) By the way, I unfortunately still don't own NCIS, am not a medical or legal expert, yadda yadda, don't sue me. -abby_

Tony watched, paralyzed with shock as Peter stalked towards him. Moonlight glinted off the large ceremonial blade in the elder's hand. His eyes glittered in the darkness, and Tony was disturbed by the evil he saw reflected there. Unable to move, unable to run, Tony opened his mouth to yell for help but found that he could not. _Boss! Ziva! Where are you?  
_

Peter raised the knife high above his target's head, and again the senior field agent tried to scream, with no results. He attempted to lift his arms to defend himself but it seemed as though his entire body was frozen in place. _Why can't I move?! _The panic was all-consuming, pouring over Tony like an icy waterfall. He shuddered involuntarily, unaccustomed to feeling so helpless, so terrified._ I'm about to die. And there's nothing I can do about it. _Tony prepared himself for the end, waited for the inevitable agony of a blade connecting with soft flesh._  
_

Just as the knife began its swift descent, Tony awoke with a start. Sweat poured down his face, his heart pounded in his chest and he was trembling all over. _Jesus. Just a nightmare. Take it easy, Anthony._ Tony took a few deep breaths and felt his heart rate begin to slow. Cautiously he looked around, relieved to see that no one was there to witness his panic. His relief dissipated with the realization that he was alone in a small hospital room. Suddenly all the memories came rushing back. _Tim._

Acutely aware that he had no recollection of getting to the hospital - or really anything after Tim was stabbed - Tony fumbled for the nurse call button. Desperate to know his friend's condition - _please be alive_ - Tony cursed vehemently when the small remote slipped out of reach, landing between the mattress and the bed rail. "Shit!" Tony swore, gasping when he caught his injured hand in an attempt to retrieve it. "Gahhh!"

Gibbs entered the room at that moment, and quickly set his coffee down as he rushed to Tony's bedside. "DiNozzo! Take it easy," the silver-haired man ordered, worry sharpening his tone more than he intended.

Surprised by his superior's sudden appearance, Tony jerked violently. He yelped as the movement tugged painfully at his IV. "Boss!"

"Yeah. Take it easy, Tony," Gibbs repeated, watching the younger man with concern. "You okay?"

Tony closed his eyes briefly in an attempt to pull himself together. After a moment he managed, and wasted no time in getting to the point. Though a part of him feared the answer, he knew he had to ask. "How's McGee?"

The response was far different than Tony had expected. "He's gonna be fine."

Barely willing to believe he'd heard correctly, Tony gaped, "What? Are you sure?"

"Saw him myself about an hour ago. The damage was minimal, considering. His lung collapsed and he needed a blood transfusion, but he's out of surgery and resting comfortably. Ziva and Abby are with him now."

Tony searched Gibbs' face, looking for any indication that his boss was sugar-coating the facts or hiding the whole truth. Finding none, the senior field agent allowed himself to relax slightly. "Really? He's really gonna be okay?"

"Well yeah, DiNozzo, have I ever lied to you?" Gibbs retrieved his abandoned coffee and took a sip. Without waiting for an answer he continued, "How are _you_?"

There was a pause as Tony took stock. "Okay, I guess. Hungry. How long have I been here? I don't really remember much."

Gibbs looked at his watch. "About ten hours. You were pretty out of it when we found you, I'm not surprised you don't remember."

Tony was pleased to discover that for the first time in a long time his ankle was not throbbing mercilessly, in fact he could not feel it at all. As he looked he noticed that his foot was slightly elevated under the covers, tenting the blanket at an odd angle. "Is it broken?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nah. You tore it up good though, snapped a few ligaments. You'll be out of commission for a while."

While disappointing, it was about what Tony had figured. Continuing his self-exam, he eyed the familiar heavy bandages covering his left arm. He still did not remember getting knifed in that particular spot. "How many this time?" he asked, knowing Gibbs would understand.

"Only fourteen," Gibbs replied calmly as he took another sip of coffee. He recalled all too vividly the last time his agents had gone missing. That time Tony's injuries had nearly proven fatal, and it had required more than sixty stitches to repair the significant damage to his arm.

Tony sighed as he glanced at his right hand, the one that Peter had slashed for the bonding ceremony.

"Five in that one," Gibbs commented without prompting. "Could've been a lot worse."

"Yeah, I could have taken a huge-ass knife to the chest," Tony said flatly. The guilt was overwhelming, and he still didn't understand what had possessed McGee to dive in front of him. _What the hell, kid?_ Tony lapsed into thoughtful silence for several minutes.

Gibbs studied the younger man, taking in the dark circles under Tony's eyes and the fragile set to his features. Even though he suspected he knew the answer, Gibbs asked quietly, "What's on your mind?"

Slowly Tony seemed to come back to the present and he looked his boss directly in the eyes. "He was willing to sacrifice his life for mine. Without a second thought. Why?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well, I mean, um...he's like a kid brother, you know?" Tony fumbled, suddenly feeling strangely vulnerable.

"So...?" the older man prompted, staring at his agent expectantly. He supposed that he should no longer be amazed at how dense DiNozzo could be when it came to matters of friendship and loyalty, but there it was. _He still doesn't get it,_ Gibbs thought wearily, _no matter how many times he sees the proof._

"I mean, well...I would do it for him, but..." Tony stared at his hands, picking at the bandage wrapped around his palm.

"You _did _do it for him, DiNozzo," Gibbs reminded his friend gently.

Abruptly, Tony looked up to meet his boss' gaze and was baffled by what he saw there. _Is that...pride?_ "I did?"

Ice blue eyes rolled slightly, and Gibbs gestured at the bicep of Tony's bandaged left arm. "Where'd you get that scar?"

"Oh," Tony replied meekly.

Gibbs took another swig of coffee before replying simply, "Yeah, oh. Maybe he thought it was time to return the favor."

Tony sighed heavily and unconsciously traced the fading scar on his upper arm. "Can I see him?"

"Sure," Gibbs responded, noting the disappointment on his agent's face as he continued, "but not right now. You both need to rest."

The frown on DiNozzo's lips spoke volumes, but his only audible response was another dramatic sigh. Suddenly something else occurred to the senior field agent. "Did you get them?"

It was Gibbs' turn to sigh. "All but one." He did not have the chance to finish the thought as Tony interjected.

"Peter."

Gibbs confirmed Tony's guess with a sharp nod. "The rest of them will be going away for a long time. Besides kidnapping and assaulting federal agents, we've got them as accessories to murder. The local LEOs found Lance Corporal Haagensen's body - along with several others - in a mass grave."

"Yeah, so did I." Tony pointed at his injured ankle.

"Ah," Gibbs murmured. "I wondered about that." The two men lapsed into pensive silence.

"Now what?" Tony's voice was soft, and Gibbs could swear he heard a note of uncharacteristic trepidation.

"Now we keep you both under 24-hour guard until we find this Peter," came the reply. "And we _will_ find him."

"I know you will, Boss," Tony said without hesitation. And he did know, but could not ignore the voice in the back of his mind. The voice that kept saying, _B__ut what if he finds us first?_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Standard disclaimers apply, I don't have any medical expertise, etc. Hope you enjoy this chapter!! -abby_

"I hate wheelchairs," Tony groused.

"I know," said Gibbs as he parked the hated contraption next to Tony's bed, "but the doc hasn't cleared you for crutches with that hand. So it's either the chair, or you stay in the bed." He stood back and fixed his agent in a firm glare. "Your choice."

Tony pouted but said nothing further. He'd already been waiting for too long for the chance to see Tim, and wasn't about to risk having the privilege revoked.

Gibbs took the silence for acquiescence and gently helped Tony ease himself into the wheelchair.

"Okay?" Gibbs asked, once Tony was settled.

At the quiet nod, Gibbs pushed his senior field agent out into the hall and toward the ICU. McGee was still being closely monitored, although he had improved dramatically over the last 24 hours and was about to be moved to a regular room. Gibbs made a mental note to see about having his agents put in a room together. It was beginning to look like DiNozzo's ankle would require surgery, and he would likely be in the hospital for a bit longer as well.

Tony zoned out as he was wheeled through the quiet hospital corridors. As much as he'd insisted on seeing his friend, it had just occurred to him that he didn't know what to say. _"Hey, thanks for getting stabbed so I didn't have to?" Right. You're a moron, Anthony,_ he chastised himself. If he was being honest, Tony felt anxious. _Why am I nervous? It's not like I've never spoken to McGee before. It's Probie, for crying out loud. _ Tony rubbed his eyes wearily. _Pull yourself together._

Gibbs could see the tension in Tony's posture, and knew that he was still struggling to accept why Tim had willingly put his life on the line. The older man hoped that talking with McGee - who had been asking to see DiNozzo almost as relentlessly as the senior field agent had been asking to see him - would help Tony put the incident behind him.

"You ready for this?" Gibbs looked at his agent appraisingly.

Tony smiled widely, but it was a pitiful attempt at his usual mega-watt grin. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

Gibbs shook his head at the response, knowing full well what it meant. _He's hurting worse than I thought._ Sighing, he nodded at the agent on guard duty as he pushed open the door to McGee's room and wheeled Tony's chair inside.

"Tony!" Abby sprang from the bedside chair and ran across the room. Tony grunted as she wrapped him in a tight hug. "I missed you!"

"Abbs, it's only been an hour since you saw him," Gibbs pointed out. "Come on, ease up before he suffocates."

Reluctantly the forensic scientist drew back. Tony rewarded her with a smile. "Hey, Abbs."

"How's he doing?" Gibbs gestured at McGee.

"Asleep," Abby replied, "but he seems to be feeling a lot better. He's really crabby," she added by way of warning. "He says he's tired of being poked and prodded."

Tony grinned faintly. Having been in ICU numerous times himself, he certainly knew the feeling. "I don't blame him," the senior field agent said softly. The smile faded from his face as he remembered exactly why Tim was lying in that bed.

Gibbs and Abby shared a knowing glance before the silver-haired agent turned to Tony. "DiNozzo, Abby and I need to go up to the Navy Yard for a little while, Ziva's waiting on us." Tony was staring vacantly at Tim's still form and didn't seem to be listening, so Gibbs knelt to his friend's eye-level and tried again. "Tony. We're going to go. Agent Sloane is right outside the door in case you need him. Are you going to be all right here for a little while?"

"Got it, Boss," Tony replied. "I'm good."

Abby piped up, "The nurses come in and check on Timmy every half-hour, so let them know if you need something. Official visiting hours are almost over, but they know you're in here so it shouldn't be a problem."

"We'll be fine, Abbs. Promise." He smiled at his dark-haired friend, who remained unconvinced.

"Come on, Abbs." Gibbs herded the young scientist toward the door, throwing back over his shoulder, "I'll be back in an hour. Tops."

"I'll be here," Tony responded.

As they stepped into the hallway, Abby asked Gibbs worriedly, "He's awfully quiet. That's not like Tony. Do you think he's okay?"

"He will be, once he talks to McGee," came the confident reply. _At least I hope Tim can get him sorted out._ "Keep a close eye on them," Gibbs admonished Special Agent Sloane firmly. "Call me if anything comes up."

"You got it," the young agent replied with a brisk nod, watching as Gibbs and Abby headed for the elevator.

Tony sat at his partner's bedside, silently observing as the younger man slept. Save for the IV in his arm and the heart monitor by his bed, there was no real indication that anything had happened. McGee had bandages wrapped around his right hand, same as Tony, but other than that he looked none the worse for wear. Tony closed his eyes and pressed the heels of both hands against them. When he opened them again, he noticed that Tim was awake.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Before answering, Tim took a moment to inspect the dark circles that still lingered under DiNozzo's eyes, and the too-pale shade of his skin. It was abundantly clear that the senior field agent had not been sleeping well. "Not too bad, actually. Better than you look."

Tony snorted. "Thanks a lot, Probie. Way to kick a man when he's down."

The younger man frowned. _Boss said he was being hard on himself. I swear, DiNozzo, sometimes I don't understand you at all._ He decided to play innocent, as though Gibbs had not given him a heads-up. "What's the matter?"

When the senior field agent didn't answer right away, McGee's concern intensified. He found the control and raised the head of his bed so that he was sitting upright. "Tony. Seriously, what's going on?"

A shrug was the only response. DiNozzo stared absently out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

A nurse came in before McGee could prod further. She smiled warmly at her patient as she swiftly checked his vitals and recorded them on his chart. "Do you need anything?" The attractive young woman directed the question at both agents.

"We're fine, thanks," Tim assured her. She flashed another smile before slipping silently out the door.

Once the nurse was gone, Tony blurted out, "What the hell were you thinking, Tim? You could have been killed. Why did you dive in front of me like that?" He gestured at his partner's chest, pointing at the bandage that peeked out of Tim's hospital gown. "He stabbed you in the chest. You're damn lucky Ziva found us when she did, otherwise you would have bled out." _You would have died, right there under my hands. And there wouldn't have been a damn thing I could do about it._

Tim regarded his friend solemnly for a moment before replying. "So you're mad at me then?"

"I-" Tony stopped. _**Am** I mad at him? He saved my life, why would I be mad at him?_ Finally he said carefully, "There was no need for you to do that. Not on my account."

"You would have done it for me." Tim said simply.

"Yeah, so?" Tony's voice held a challenge.

Tim rolled his eyes. "For the love of god, DiNozzo. Did anyone ever tell you that you're a moron?" Without waiting for an answer, he plunged forward. "Do you remember what you said to me in the forest? About thinking of me like a brother?" At the slow nod he received in response, Tim kept going. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe it works both ways?"

Tony stared at his partner uncomprehendingly. "What?"

"I didn't truly realize it until I saw that guy heading for you with the knife. It was instinct, okay?" Tim shrugged, wincing slightly as the movement pulled at his wound. "Look, I know you find it hard to believe that people actually care about you." _And god knows you don't make it easy, giant pain in the ass that you can be half the time._ "But we do, all right? All of us. That includes me." He looked pointedly at Tony and continued, "Besides, if I'm remembering correctly, you saved me from Bankston the last time we ended up in a situation like this. If you hadn't jumped in - and gotten knifed for the effort - he would have killed us both for sure."

"You were unconscious at the time, you couldn't possibly remember that," Tony pointed out.

"Boss was lying, then," Tim baited with a grin. "So I should probably also assume that he was making it up when he said you killed that hooded psycho after he stabbed me, right?"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't regret saving your life, and that I would do it again if given the chance. Just like you've done for me." Tim emphasized the last sentence, hoping to drive the point home.

Tony raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. We'll call it even, okay?"

"Good." Tim knew better than to think that Tony would give in that easily, but he was willing to accept it for the moment. "How's the ankle?"

"Shitty," Tony replied, his frustration evident. "My doctor says it isn't healing the way he'd hoped and recommends surgery."

"That sucks," Tim commented sympathetically. He knew how much Tony hated desk duty. "At least-"

"Shh," Tony hissed abruptly, cutting his friend off mid-sentence. He sat up a little straighter in the wheelchair. "Did you hear that?" He craned his neck, trying to listen to something out in the hall. A clear look of annoyance crossed his face as he released the brakes on his chair and wheeled himself a little closer to the door.

"What?" McGee whispered.

DiNozzo shook his head. "Don't know." Unable to maneuver easily in the bulky wheelchair, Tony muttered "Ah, screw this." He stood up slowly, careful to balance all of his weight on his uninjured left foot. Using a nearby table for balance, he hopped gingerly toward the door. Tim watched with concern as Tony finally reached his destination and opened the door just enough to peer out.

Tony's reaction wasn't comforting in the least. He immediately spun back around and pushed the door closed, blocking it with his body. "Shit! Shit. Hit the call button, Probie."

McGee immediately complied, but there was no response. He tried again. Nothing. Grabbing for the bedside phone, Tim was alarmed to discover that there was no dial tone. His heart sank as he asked, "What did you see out there?"

"That sound was Special Agent Sloane hitting the floor," DiNozzo replied softly, thinly veiled panic coloring his answer. "I think Peter's found us."


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you serious?" McGee mouthed soundlessly. He could not even bring himself to whisper.

DiNozzo nodded. Tension was clear in his posture, in his eyes, in the fine lines of pain around his mouth._ We're sitting ducks,_ Tony thought miserably. _Totally defenseless. What the hell happened to all the nurses? _he wondered briefly, before pushing the thought out of his mind. _Doesn't matter. They obviously aren't coming. What are we going to do?_ He looked around but saw nothing that would prove useful in a fight. He noticed McGee working frantically from his bed and watched approvingly as he realized his friend's intentions.

The junior agent was busily pulling off the electrodes connecting to his heart monitor. _Maybe if I can set off an alarm_...since the nurses hadn't already responded to the call button Tim didn't really expect it to work, but didn't know what else to do. Sure enough, an alarm started blaring loudly. Tim and Tony waited breathlessly for what seemed like an eternity, but no one responded. _Shit._

Tony came to a decision. Hopping awkwardly on his good leg he managed to get behind the door, so that he was positioned to attack whoever came in. The movement jostled his injury and sent a spike of pain up the length of his leg. He groaned softly through gritted teeth. _This is really gonna sting._

Tim watched his partner, frustrated that he couldn't do anything to help. He started to sit up and reached to pull out his IV, but paused at Tony's gesturing and head-shaking. "No, Probie," the senior field agent whispered. Tim pointed adamantly at Tony's splinted ankle, but the older man was insistent. "I said stay!" Tony hissed.

Before Tim could continue to protest, the door began to open. The junior agent could do nothing but watch as Tony tensed, readying himself for a fight.

Peter pushed the door open the rest of the way and quickly stepped inside. In his hand was a large ceremonial knife. _Just like in my nightmare, _Tony shuddered. Using the element of surprise - his only advantage - Tony lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Peter's neck in a choke hold. _Jesus, he's tall,_ Tony mused offhandedly. The religious elder towered over the senior field agent, despite his own considerable height. Tony found it difficult to keep his footing and struggled to maintain control.

Caught off guard, Peter startled and dropped the knife as he grabbed at Tony's arm. Unable to release the senior field agent's grip, the older man resorted to backing up and slamming DiNozzo into the wall. Tony grunted with the impact, but somehow managed to shift his weight and pitch Peter forward. Unfortunately Tony went with him, completely unable to halt his own forward momentum. He tried desperately to keep his balance, but with only one functioning foot he failed. He hit the ground hard and gasped at the white-hot fire that exploded through his injured leg.

As luck would have it, Peter recovered almost at once, rolling swiftly away from DiNozzo and quickly jumping to his feet.

Tony bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he tried to ride out the pain that pulsed through his ankle. _Suck it up_, he thought. He could see Peter looming menacingly, ready to strike. Fighting off a wave of nausea, Tony took a deep breath and swept both legs sharply into Peter's, hoping to knock the elder off his feet. Tony could not stifle a scream at the agony the impact caused, and curled into himself in a desperate attempt to lessen the excruciating pain.

McGee watched helplessly as his partner writhed on the ground. _ I have to help him._ Tony had succeeded in again bringing Peter down - the old man's head hit the floor with a sickening thud - but it seemed that he had taken himself out of commission in the process. _Come on, Tony,_ Tim urged silently, willing the senior field agent to pull himself together while he still had a limited advantage. _ He's down, now's your chance. _Tim kept an eye on the two men as he worked on pulling out his IV and freeing himself from the various monitors that tethered him to the bed. _  
_

At the same time, as if reading his friend's mind, Tony seemed to rally. Channeling what remaining strength he had, the senior field agent groaned loudly as he awkwardly flopped to one side and dragged his knees under his body. He half-crawled, half-lurched toward Peter, who was dazed from his impact with the hard floor. Tony did not hesitate as he threw his entire weight onto the elder, pinning the larger man against the ground. Unfortunately, the action brought Peter back to full awareness and he growled menacingly. "Get off me, Brother!"

"Quit...calling...me that," Tony responded, fury evident even beyond the strain and tension in his voice. "We're not your brothers."

"Was it you who killed Brother Jeffrey?" Peter continued, his calmness belying the fact that Tony's hands were wrapped tightly around his throat.

"If that's the asshole who stabbed my friend, then yeah," Tony replied through gritted teeth. From halfway across the room, Tim could see the thin sheen of perspiration covering Tony's face, and how his arms shook with fatigue. Blood was beginning to soak through the white bandages covering Tony's left forearm and McGee knew he'd busted his stitches. _I've gotta help him. He can't do this alone. _ Tim threw his covers off and carefully sat up, simultaneously swinging his legs over the side of the bed. A wave of dizziness washed over the younger agent and he swayed back and forth, gripping the edges of the mattress and squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to remain conscious.

From the corner of his eye, Tony saw what Tim was trying to do and he ramped up his efforts to overpower Peter. "Hang on, Probie," Tony shouted. He dared to pull one hand away from Peter's throat in an attempt to reach the large knife that had dropped to the tile.

It was a mistake.

Peter saw the opening and used it to knock Tony off balance. The senior field agent fell hard with a grunt and tried to move out of the way, but was far too slow. Peter lunged for his prey and mimicking Tony's earlier actions, locked his long fingers tightly around the agent's throat. Tony sputtered and gasped, flailing uselessly at his assailant's hands. _Huh, I always figured that Gibbs would be the old guy to kill me,_ he thought wryly. _Guess not._ His world was rapidly graying around the edges, and he knew he was about to pass out. _If I do that then it's game over. No way. DiNozzos do not pass out.  
_

McGee's head was still spinning but he cautiously opened his eyes and was horrified to see that Peter had gained the upper hand. _Hold on, Tony. _Tim knew that he was far too weak to take out Peter with his bare hands and he searched the room desperately, looking for anything he could appropriate as a weapon. Suddenly he had an idea.

Tim grabbed the telephone from his bedside table and took a deep breath as he shakily got to his feet. He managed to struggle the necessary two strides over to where the men were battling and without a second's hesitation, Tim slammed the heavy land-line onto the back of Peter's skull.

The gray-haired elder dropped instantly, landing directly on top of DiNozzo. Tim breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he slowly eased himself to the ground beside his partner. "Tony?" When there was no response, Tim gathered his strength and somehow found the strength to shove Peter's limp form off of Tony's. "DiNozzo." McGee's voice was laced with concern. He shook the senior field agent's shoulder gently, then carefully checked for a pulse. "Tony, come on!"

Slowly DiNozzo began to come around. He blinked groggily and coughed as a look of confusion passed across pale features. "Tim?" he croaked, voice raspy from the damage Peter had caused to his windpipe. McGee could already see the bruises forming across his friend's throat.

The junior agent nodded. "Are you okay?"

Tony groaned softly and closed his eyes again. "Mmmm."

"Stay with me, Tony," Tim pleaded. _ This isn't over yet. We're still alone here._

Without opening his eyes, Tony instructed softly, "Tie him up."

"With what...oh," Tim trailed off as he noticed the long phone cord connecting his weapon to the far wall. With an effort, McGee yanked it free and used the stiff cord to tie Peter's hands tightly behind his back. The elder was still deeply unconscious, Tim noted with a relieved sigh. Once the task was complete, he returned his attention to DiNozzo.

"You just couldn't do it, could you?"

Tony cracked one green eye open, just a little. "Do what?" he rasped.

"Manage to make it through this whole thing without doing something incredibly stupid and reckless."

"Look who's talking," Tony whispered with a small smile, letting his eyelids flutter closed once more. Almost immediately he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Tim chuckled inwardly. _Point taken. Jesus, DiNozzo, you're something else._

Just then the door burst open and Gibbs rushed in, gun drawn. He took in the situation with a glance and shaking his head, knelt beside his battered agents. "I just can't leave you two alone for even a few minutes, can I?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled out some handcuffs and quickly replaced the makeshift restraints around Peter's wrists. "Nice job," he admitted grudgingly. "You okay?" He visually inspected Tim before blue eyes flicked down to Tony's face, taking in the blood welling from his split lip and the bruises forming around his throat. DiNozzo did not stir, clearly oblivious to his boss' presence, and the older man frowned as he worriedly checked for his agent's pulse. Finding it strong and steady, Gibbs sighed.

"What happened out there, Boss?" Tim asked, but the question was lost as the previously quiet room suddenly exploded with activity. Several nurses arrived, along with Tim's doctor and hospital security. Almost immediately Tim was being peppered with questions and thoroughly examined. An orderly appeared out of nowhere and carefully assisted Gibbs in getting McGee back to bed.

What happened next was mostly a blur as far as McGee was concerned. Ziva arrived with a handful of uniformed LEOs in tow. The cops set about dealing with the still-unconscious Peter as Ziva knelt beside Tony. The senior field agent was surrounded by another group of medical personnel and before Tim could ask about his friend, Tony was being gently lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled away.

Gibbs saw the concern on his junior agent's pale face and gave Tim's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "He'll be all right. It's over, Tim. You did good." Ziva quietly nodded her agreement, gracing McGee with a warm smile.

Overwhelmed, exhausted and in pain, Tim managed a slight nod before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I wanted to get the end just right...hopefully I did. Endings are the bane of my existence. Thanks for your support and patience with me during this slower-than-usual journey! I do read and truly appreciate every single review that I get, and I love knowing that people seem to enjoy reading my stories. Thank you all so much. By the way, I promise never to start another story without at least having an outline first. I don't like making y'all wait so long between updates!  
_

_Standard disclaimers apply, blah dee blah, not a doctor, lawyer, or - saddest of all - the owner of NCIS. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. -abby_

* * *

Painkillers had taken the edge off his discomfort, but even so Tony knew exactly where he was before even opening his eyes. _Back in a hospital bed. At least I'm still alive._ The memory of his altercation with Peter was vivid, both in the senior field agent's mind and the ache that seemed to emanate from every part of his body.

Though he really just wanted to go back to sleep, it was too late. Tony heard a familiar voice.

"Gibbs! Look! I think he's waking up!" Abby's exclamation seemed shrill, a painful contrast to her usual husky tone. Tony couldn't help but wince at the resulting spike of agony in his already throbbing head.

"Shh, Abbs," came another, quieter voice. "I'm sure he feels like hell. As well he should, after a bonehead stunt like the one he pulled."

_Boss._

Tony risked cracking his eyes open, just a little. He was surprised to find that doing so had no effect on the substantial ache in his skull, so he went ahead and opened them the rest of the way. Sure enough, he found Abby and Gibbs watching him intently. "Hey," he croaked nonchalantly, as if he wasn't lying flat on his back in a hospital bed and instead had just walked into the bullpen on an ordinary day.

"Hey, yourself," Abby said, thankfully far more quietly than before. She leaned down to give her friend a quick, gentle kiss on the forehead. "You had us worried," she chided softly. "Really Tony, you've got to be more careful."

Tony smiled tiredly. "I **_was_** careful," he responded, annoyed at the rasp in his voice. _ No doubt a result of that bastard trying to strangle me._ "I didn't die. And neither did Tim." _Wait, right? _ Suddenly Tony realized that he had passed out before anyone else had arrived in McGee's ICU room. _Anything could have happened after that..._

It was Gibbs who saw the question written on his agent's face. He answered by moving out of the way to reveal a sleeping Tim in the next bed. "He's fine, DiNozzo. Busted a stitch when he got up, but that's it." He paused. "He came out of it better than you for sure. Took the surgeons almost three hours to clean up the mess you made of your ankle."

Tony looked down at his blanket-covered feet, and sure enough, the right one was obviously heavily bandaged and elevated under the covers. It ached dully, along with the rest of him. The senior field agent sighed heavily.

Abby put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth, a move Tony recognized as the start of an imminent - and undoubtedly lengthy - lecture. Fortunately, Gibbs recognized it too and stopped the scolding before it even began. "Abbs. Give him a break for now."

Tony heard what his superior did not say and knew that he was in for a hell of a tongue-lashing later. _He's pissed._

And as if reading his mind, in that creepy way that only Gibbs could achieve, the older man said simply, "We'll talk about this some other time, DiNozzo. You aren't getting off that easy. You almost got yourself killed."

_Yeah, yeah,_ Tony thought crossly as he stifled the urge to roll his eyes. _ Apparently it's okay for Probie to do that, but not me. What the hell was I supposed to do? We were trapped. There was no one to help us.  
_

Tim had awakened during the quiet exchange and he spoke up. "He did save my life, Boss." Although he agreed with Gibbs and Abby - Tony was far too reckless for his own good - McGee still felt the need to step in and keep Gibbs from giving his partner too much grief.

To everyone's surprise, Gibbs agreed readily. "It's true," he commented gruffly. Abby couldn't hide a grin as he continued, "and that's why I'm not going to kill him myself this time." Ice blue eyes bored into Tony's bloodshot green ones. "But if he can't get it through his thick damn skull that his life is worth just as much as anyone else's - next time he's fair game."

Tony was about to protest when Abby stepped in. "He's right, you know. Always so quick to throw yourself in front of the bus, but you just don't get why anyone would be willing to do the same for you."

Tim chimed in next. "I think we're about even now, wouldn't you say?"

"Even?" The cocktail of drugs dripping through the IV was making Tony foggy. He wasn't quite following.

Abby and Gibbs waited silently, arms folded across their chests as Tim patiently responded. "It's over. I saved your life, you saved mine. We're even. So from now on, we just watch each other's six. The way that partners do."

"The way that _friends_ do," Abby corrected.

"Brothers," Tim rephrased. "The way that _brothers_ always should. Deal?"

Abby nodded approvingly at McGee's choice of words, and Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he awaited DiNozzo's response. It was always a crap shoot with his senior field agent whenever emotions were involved.

Tony sighed again. He could tell that he was fighting a losing battle. _Contrary to what they all seem to think, I do know when I'm licked._ "Deal." Tony could hardly think straight and he hurt like hell, but for the moment he was actually willing to accept the fact that his teammates cared about him. _Whether I deserve it or not._

"And so if this happens again, there's not going to be any of this tit-for-tat business, right?" Tim joined Abby and Gibbs in watching Tony carefully. "Can we dispense with the score-keeping and just agree to look out for each other?"

Tony seemed lost in thought. After a moment he said slowly, "Tit-for-tat...I've always thought that was a weird saying. What does it even mean? I mean, I know what-"

Abby and Tim exchanged an amused glance and cut Tony off in unison. "Painkillers." Even Gibbs hid a smile at his slightly loopy agent's expense.

"The point, DiNozzo, is that next time you two get into a situation like this, you need to remember the important thing." Gibbs paused to be sure that he had Tony's full attention, groggy though it was. "The important thing is that you both come out of it alive." He allowed a small smile of approval to surface. "You did good." The silver-haired man turned to face McGee as he continued, "Both of you."

"Thanks, Boss." Tony nodded, but seemed focused on something else. "Hey, wait a minute. Who said we're getting into another situation like this?" His words were beginning to slur, but the righteous indignation was clear. "I, for one, am done with the woods." He stabbed a finger in the air for emphasis.

Tim agreed. "Me too. Nothing I learned while camping as a kid prepared me for being chased through the forest by religious zealots with huge knives."

Abby giggled, but her face quickly turned serious. "Oh, you know you'll end up in a mess again. You boys just attract trouble. But that's okay. I made sure we'll find you fast when it happens next time." She grinned wickedly and turned on her heel, clomping toward the door in her heavy platform boots. "Come on, Bossman. Gotta go."

_Wait, what? What does she mean?_ Tony watched, puzzled, as Gibbs followed the young woman. "Boss?" The confused senior field agent queried.

Gibbs just shook his head and replied simply, "I have to drive Abby to the Navy Yard. I really hope that you'll both be exactly where I left you by the time I get back."

"Boss! Abbs!" Tony protested as adamantly as his damaged vocal cords would allow. "What did you mean, you'll find us fast next time?"

Abby's wide green eyes were the very picture of innocence as she replied. "You know that tracking device we talked about implanting? You had surgery on your ankle. You were already under anesthesia and cut open and everything." With that, the dark-haired scientist smiled cheerfully and slipped through the door that Gibbs was holding open.

"What? Abbs! You didn't!" Tony knew he sounded pathetic, and besides, the door was settling back into its frame after his friends' hasty exit. The exhausted agent turned to McGee. "Probie! She didn't, did she?"

Tim's shrug was one-sided to avoid pulling at the stitches in his still-tender injury. "Hell if I know. But how bad could it be? You do go missing a lot, Tony," he pointed out.

"That's not fair," Tony started to argue, but realized he didn't have the energy to protest the unfortunately true statement. He settled for rolling his eyes. "Was I out long?" Tony was stubbornly fighting the encroaching sleep, but knew he wouldn't be able to hold it off for too much longer.

"No, six hours or so I guess. You trashed your ankle pretty good. They took you right to surgery after the thing with Peter." Tim studied his friend's pale face. "It looks like you'll have to keep off it for a few months." McGee hated to be the bearer of bad news but figured Tony may as well hear it from a friend.

The reaction was about what Tim had expected. Tony couldn't speak loudly but the disgust in his voice was still apparent. "That old man really worked me over. Pathetic. I should have been able to take him without half-killing myself in the process."

"No," Tim said flatly. "Don't do that."

"Do what? State fact?"

"He may be old, but he was Special Forces in Vietnam. He had serious hand-to-hand combat skills. You put up a hell of a fight, Tony. Especially considering your condition at the time. Don't beat yourself up," Tim said softly.

Tony snorted at the irony in his friend's words. _I'm not the one who beat me nearly to a pulp._

Undaunted, Tim continued. "You're a gigantic pain in the ass but I don't know what I'd do without you, okay? So just...have enough respect for _me_ to be more concerned about what happens to _you_."

That convoluted logic was far too much for Tony's drug-addled mind to grasp. "What the hell does that even mean?" He blinked owlishly at the younger man.

It was Tim's turn to roll his eyes. "Okay, fine, I didn't word that very well. Just remember that even though _you_ may not think your life is worth much, the rest of us don't agree. And we don't want to attend your funeral anytime soon."

"Hmph," was Tony's only reply. After a few moments, he spoke again, his weak voice laced with concern. "What happened to the nurses? Why didn't they come? He didn't kill them, did he?"

Tim shook his head. "No, apparently he put whatever Lacy used on us in the coffee. He must have been watching for a few days, and knew that the head nurse had a habit of getting a fresh cup to everyone at the same time when she came in for the night shift. He took out all but one that way. Even Special Agent Sloane had some."

"That stuff was really strong," Tony observed softly, remembering how quickly it had taken effect that night in the bar. _ Seems like ages ago._

"Yep," Tim agreed. "And one of the nurses doesn't drink coffee so he locked her in a utility closet."

"I'm surprised he didn't kill her."

"So am I. Boss said that in addition to Haagensen, they found six other bodies in that pit. Guess Peter was only interested in killing people who refused to join his cult."

At the lack of response from his partner, Tim looked over to see that Tony had dozed off mid-conversation. He smiled and said quietly, "Get some sleep, DiNozzo. You've earned it."

* * *

Several hours later, Tim awakened with a jolt. _What the...? _ He heard moaning and it was increasing in volume. It took Tim's sleepy mind a moment to realize that the anguished sound was coming from DiNozzo. As Tim watched, the senior field agent began to thrash uncomfortably in the bed.

"No! Leave him alone!" Tony began to cry out in his sleep.

"Tony!" Tim tried to rouse his partner, unsuccessfully. Tony continued thrashing and moaning, and his strangled cries were becoming louder.

"NO! You're killing him! Stop!"

Tim was perturbed by the pleading note that was creeping into Tony's damaged voice. "DiNozzo, come on! Wake up!"

When Tony still did not react to his friend, Tim's concern shot up several notches. _I've gotta snap him out of it. _ The younger man knew that Tony would be mortified if the nurses heard his shouts.

Slowly, Tim dragged his legs out from under the blankets and shakily rose to his feet as Tony continued his tortured yelling. "No, NO! God! PLEASE! Probie! Oh god!" The words caught in Tony's throat and he shuddered in his sleep. "Tim!"

"Tony!" Tim shuffled hurriedly to his friend's side. "Tony! Wake up!"

There was still no response, no indication that Tony was aware of anything outside of his dream world. _Must be a hell of a nightmare,_ McGee thought worriedly as he cautiously sat on the side of Tony's bed and reached for his partner's shoulder.

"DiNozzo!"

Finally the senior field agent startled awake. He blinked, confused, and focused on McGee. And as realization dawned, a smile spread across Tony's face and he sat up, unashamedly grabbing his partner in a fierce embrace.

Tim tensed in surprise, then awkwardly returned the hug. "You okay?" He asked, voice muffled.

DiNozzo pulled back almost immediately. "Sorry, Probie. I was..." he trailed off, looking sheepish.

"Having a nightmare. It's okay," Tim assured the older man. "Looked like it was pretty intense."

"Peter was here...you were...I couldn't..." Tony was clearly still shaken by the vivid dream. "It was so real. I thought for sure that you were...gone. Probie, I..."

"I know," Tim replied with a smile. "I'm just glad it was a nightmare and not reality." The smile faded as he studied Tony for a moment. "It's really over, you know."

"I hope so," Tony said softly. "If you tell anyone I hugged you like that..." Tony eyed his friend menacingly.

"You'll kill me." Tim grinned in response, and for the first time since the beginning of the whole situation saw genuine happiness in Tony's green eyes.

"Believe it," Tony teased cheerfully, the horror of the nightmare already fading into memory. "Although now that we're blood brothers, I don't know the protocol. Do brothers hug? Is that allowed? I don't have any experience with this."

Tim couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Yeah, I think it's allowed. Probably considered normal, even."

Tony's expression suddenly turned serious as he commented solemnly, "I know that it's part of the job to risk our lives. I know that there's always a chance that one of us won't be coming back. It's happened before. It'll probably happen again." He paused, and Tim waited patiently for the rest. "But I'm really glad that wasn't the case this time. You know?" Sincerity was written all over Tony's face as he looked at his friend.

A silent nod, and then, "Yeah. Believe me, I know."

Tim gingerly made his way back into his own bed, and relaxed into the pillows as Tony spoke once more. The senior field agent was clearly fading, sleep overtaking him, but before falling asleep he managed, "Thanks, Probie. Thank you for caring enough to save my life."

The younger agent smiled slightly in return, though Tony had already fallen asleep. Tim whispered, "Any time, Tony. Any time."


End file.
